


Fountain of youth

by LRBare71



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-22 02:00:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 38,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3710680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LRBare71/pseuds/LRBare71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kat and her friends help Gabriel solve his troubles. He falls for Kat who ends up being Bobby's daughter. Then they all solve her problem she made a deal with a youth dealer who is an angel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Dean and Sam had finally got some down time. They happened to be in a sleepy Florida town. Not much in this town except bars, a strip club, a church and diner. 

Dean came in with the burgers and fries he got at the diner. He just wanted to relax. He figured he would go to the strip club maybe in a day or two. Tonight it would be burgers and fries and football. At least that was the plan. 

Dean unpacked the bag. And heard Sam in the shower. 

"Hey Sammy I got your no onions with everything else burger. " Dean said turning around. To see a person standing there but it was not his brother. "What are you doing here douche bag? I thought Lucifer ganked you." 

"Why thank you knuckle head I saved you and Sammy's asses and I get called douche bag." Gabriel said . Just then Sam come out of the shower and Gabriel whistles "Hey big boy" 

Sam sighs "I should have known you lead us here with a fake trail." Sam said grabbing a robe and his clothes. 

"I did lead you here but I need you help. I have had some of my porno people the males and some customers from my strip club go missing. I need you to help me figure out what is going on. Please." Gabriel asked

"Ok when did this start?" Sam asked coming out dressed

"It started a month ago. I was out of town Didi my manager started noticing Males going missing. " Gabriel said

 

"Hey Sam didn't Bobby say his sister Kat was down here doing some stuff?" Dean asked stuffing his face with his burger and fries. 

"I can call to verify that Dean. " Sam said

"Why do we need Bobby's sister?" Gabriel asked

"Ohhh man you have no idea Bobby's sister is so freaking hot. I have always had a crush on her. And She is his younger sister. And by the way she is a private investigator. " Dean was saying this while stuffing his mouth and was laughing too. "Oh and she hates you. Bobby told her all about you Gabe and she loves her Dean and Sammy. She will probably use you as a punching bag." 

"She doesn't even know me?" Gabriel said but he could talk any woman into liking him. He smiled he loved challenges. 

Sam got on the phone to Bobby and hung up in a few minutes. "Yeah she is here or around here. She was doing a case in Daytona during Bike week. Bobby said she said she would come up tonight she know exactly where your dive strip club is. Those were her words not mine." Sam said laughing. "Oh and she said, she might bring her pals to help her with this case."

 

********************************************************************************

Gabriel's bar and strip club was in full swing. Dean and Sam were drinking and looking the place over. Gabriel was outside talking to his bouncer when he saw a motorcycle pull up. It parked and the rider pulled off their helmet to show a long haired redhead. She unzipped her jacket to reveal a gorgeous rack.. She had leather pants and boots. She came right up to him and the bouncer and asked "Is Dean and Sammy Winchester here?" 

Gabriel sighed because then he knew the most good looking woman he had ever seen hated his guts. "Yes I will take you to them" He said leading her to the boys who were enjoying the show. 

Kat tapped Dean on the shoulder and Dean turned around and jumped up and gave her a big hug. "Damn Kat did you get more pretty since we saw you last or what?" Dean said winking at Gabriel cause he knew once he told her who Gabe was she would punch him. He almost felt sorry for him. Dean looked over again at Gabe and noticed he never took his eyes off Kat even when Sam got up and hugged her. They all sat down and Kat told the waitress she would take a fuzzy navel.

"So what is going on boys?" Kat said setting her helmet down and slowly taking off her riding gloves. It had gotten alittle chilly on the ride up good thing this was only 30 miles away. She looked over at the dirty blond who had lead her in. He was looking all worried like he had done something and he smelled like candy. She had to admit he had a nice ass. 

"Well our friend here" Sam said smiling and pointing at Gabriel "He has had a problem with his girls. And porno business all the male performers have gone missing and some of the customers have gone missing." 

After he said that Gabriel saw all the compassion for him leave her face she gave him the dirtiest look ever. "This is that scumbag Gabriel who kept killing Dean for kicks isn't it?" Kat said getting up. Before she said another word two other women came in one beautiful cocoa skinned lady wearing white and one beautiful long black haired with a long white streak down one side wearing a red dress. They both had on leather jackets. Gabriel noticed. 

The woman with the cocoa skinned lady and black haired lady came up put a hand on on her shoulder. They introduced themselves as Roxy and Divine. 

Roxy and Divine had been friends of Kat's for a long time and saw that look she was giving the good looking dude with Dirty blond hair. They felt they had to go save him. 

Roxy was tough girl cocoa skinned with beautiful long flowing hair. She used to do hair and make up until a director tried to kill her. Divine and Kat had killed that director who was possessed by a demon. 

 

Divine was a tough lady who met Kat just before Roxy. She had saved Kat from a big burly biker dude. All three had a secret that being around Sam and Dean would be exposed if they sniffed around. 

 

"Just hear them out Kat" Divine and Roxy exclaimed looking over at the dreamy hunks sitting in the seats. One had blond hair that was spiked up and the other was taller with Brown hair. 

"He needs our help and he did tangle with Lucifer to save us." Sam said. 

Kat sighed and sat down. Dean looked over at Kat she had not changed at all since Sam and Dean had met her 15 years ago. She had been 20 something then. He could swear if he did not know better that she had not aged at all. He looked over at the lady named Roxy who sat down beside him. She was smiling at him and damned if she did not remind him of someone. She looked like a movie star. He winked at her as Sam and Gabriel explained to them about the trouble. 

Divine and Kat looked at each other. "It sounds like a few broads we tangled with in DeLand and lost their trail. I called them the Three French Hens. I Say we stake out the place and put ourselves in as dancers." Divine said

"I don't dance for no one" Kat said "I can however bounce." She looked at Gabriel daring him to say something.

"That will be fine." Gabriel said smiling at her. He was hoping he could see her dance. He also sensed she was different in some way he could not put his finger on it. Her and her cohorts somehow had a secret and he would find it out. 

**********************************************************

Dean and Sam checked out the church and found out that three women had joined the congregation the same time that the men went missing too. 

Gabriel put the ladies in place the next night and introduced them to the ladies that were his dancers and his porno chicks. He had a studio in back. Kat took the tour with Divine and Sammy. Them two however left her alone with Gabriel who seemed to be real happy about the fact.

"So you are Bobby's sister . Funny you do not look like Bobby. " Gabriel pried or tried to.

"I am his half sister asshat." Kat said and looked at the set up. Gabriel had a nice set up to make money here. It was just such a sleazy way to exploit women. 

"How old are you?" Gabriel asked

"Well douchebag angel how old are you? Don't you know enough not to ask a woman that?" Kat asked getting mad at him.

"You look 24 and according to Sam and Dean they have not seen you for awhile so that would make you in your forties." Gabriel asked

"Yeah right. I have a fountain of youth stashed in my backyard. Or maybe I am a vampire." Kat said she was only kidding on one of them. 

"So you still visit your brother?" Gabriel asked 

"No we had a falling out. Now shut up and let me see the tapes. " Kat said watching him go get the tapes.

As Gabriel and Kat reviewed she noticed one of the girls had a french accent that kept changing back to english. 

*************************************************************************

Roxy went on stage first and was doing her show when she noticed one of the waitresses taking a man out to the back room. Roxy gave Kat and Dean the sign. Kat and Dean, Sam and Divine followed the lady and her male into the back room and watched as she was joined by two other ladies and they were speaking French. They knocked the dude unconscious and put him in a van. 

They all followed them to the church where they saw them take him into the basement. They went in.

They found three other guys strug up and they strung him up. They then did a chant. They transformed into old hens. As they chanted and drained the men of their essence they started looking young. 

Kat and Divine went up behind the old hens and knocked them out breaking the spell. 

Dean and Sam then took a sword and beheaded them as they came to. 

 

They then found a few bodies hidden in the church. They had their eyes poked out and were drained on their blood. 

********************************************************************************

"Well that was easy enough handsome" Divine said to Sam "You want to go get a drink with me at the club when we get back?" Sam put his arm around her and said "Sure why not then we can pass out in my room."

Kat and Dean sat up front while Sam and Divine sat in back.

"You know your brother needs you to call and come see him." Dean said

"Dean there is stuff I can not tell him. I need you to do me a favor too. In 5 more years do not call me or look me up." Kat said

"Why ?" Dean asked

"Because I am going off the grid I love you guys but I have to leave soon" Kat said

"Do not tell me you made a deal?" Dean asked " Wait you did not make a deal?"

"Look Dean do not worry about it. Roxy and Divine here will help you." Kat said

"Gabriel can help you he is an angel." Dean said

They pulled up to the strip club at that point and Kat got out quick.

They found the place closed and Gabriel drinking at the bar with Roxy.

"I do not understand " said the drunk Gabriel "I like her. Why can't she like me"

"Dude Dean and Sam are like bros to her. She used to babysit them for Bobby." Roxy said not drunk. She had to admit the archangel was handsome. She had flipped out when she found out he was Gabriel an angel. She saw how Kat looked at him. Kat was not good with Men. She went through them like water. And she even seen how the angel looked at Kat. That angel had it bad. And from his rep he never got it bad. 

Roxy went over to Dean. And sat down. Dean looked at her and asked "So Do you guys have deals with demons too?" 

Roxy picked up her drink and let it seep into her. It was going to be a long night. She wondered if Divine was getting the third degree. She looked over to see Divine on Sam's lap kissing him. "That is Kat's story not mine." Roxy said. 

Dean sighed he would worry about this later. He was hoping to maybe get a good time with Roxy but he had a feeling he needed to go to his room and call Bobby. He decided to just keep Roxy talking. 

********************************************************************************** 

Kat sat down by Gabriel and poured herself a drink. Roxy excused herself to go talk to Dean. Gabriel looked up at her. 

"I took care of your problem angel." Kat said drinking her drink looking at the girls having a good time with Dean and Sam. 

"Yeah thanks." Gabriel said looking at her. He was faking being drunk to get info on Kat. He thought he knew her secret. He fell off the bar stool. Kat picked him up and helped him to in the back where he slept on the set.

She helped him over to the bed. As she was letting him go He whispered "I know your secret Katrina." Gabriel said

She backed away looking scared "You know nothing angel" Kat said and then went out the back door and hopped on her bike.

Gabriel popped in right by her bike and said taking her by the hand "I know about the fountain of youth"


	2. let's make a deal?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kat tries to make a deal with Gabriel. Who just wants to seduce her. Dean and Sam have some fun with Roxy and Divine. They all know they have to tell Bobby.

Kat knew when Gabriel said "The fountain of youth" She was in trouble.

She looked at the Archangel like he was a demon instead of the angel he was. He saw her fear and pulled her to him. His strength had her head go into his chest and he held her there and popped them into the back on his set. 

Gabriel let her go. "Kat you are going to have to tell your brother about your deal." Gabriel said

 

Kat sighed. She went to his bar and poured herself a drink "What do you want to keep quiet?" Kat said

Gabriel smiled thinking of a few things he could do with that body of hers. and he cocked his eyebrows. "Actually I want to help you." 

"Yeah right. No man save for my brother , Dean and Sam has ever helped me." Kat said sitting down.

Gabriel came around and sat beside her taking her hand . " I want to help you." Gabriel said

Kat poured another drink and drank it down feeling the warmth as the whiskey got down to her belly. "I will do what I need to keep you quiet." Kat said and looked at him.

Gabriel licked his lips and wanted her so bad he could taste it. He took the bottle from her and drank himself. He did not want to take advantage of her. Plus what would that overgrown bear named Bobby do to him if he took advantage of his sister. "So what do you have in mind for me Kat?" Gabriel said taking her face in his hands. He then did not do what she thought he would . Instead his lips lightly kissed her sweetly and tenderly. And he turned her head and kissed her ears. Oh he was good this one. His reputation was well deserved. "Well?" He whispered

 

Kat took the bottle from him. And got up and drank a big swig. Then she took another bottle And started drinking. 

Gabriel saw how she was shaking and got up let her bring a few more bottles to the bed and sat her down. "So you need to drink to be with me?" Gabriel asked

"Is that what you want archangel? Sex?" Kat asked

"What deal did you make?" Gabriel asked

"I thought you knew about the fountain?" Kat said drinking more. She wanted to be drunk. Gabriel took the bottle and drank himself he had a feeling what he thought he knew was not really the deal. 

"Ok I will not tell but I want the truth. And then I want you in my bed once a week." Gabriel said kissing her neck as he said this. 

"Ok fine. " Kat said

Kat told him how she had gone down to the keys in Florida and how as she was chasing a demon she came upon a fountain. She swam in it at the age of 22. She stayed looking 22 for a few years. She then noticed she would get wrinkles every few years and went back and swam. Well she had done this for 6 years before getting caught by the entity that controlled the fountain. The entity said "he would let her continue to go and swim in the fountain every year to keep young but she would have to promise she would have to do it favors. At first the favor were simple then they got hard. She would have to go back in a year now to reup the spell and was allowed to take the water with her but in 5 years from now she would have to stay at the fountain to guard it. She started crying. 

"I thought you were going to say you a demon made you sell your soul or that you had to go to hell. You found Thad. He is an angel who was put there to guard the fountain because he was so vain." Gabriel said

Kat looked relived . She hugged him and kissed him on the cheek "Then I am not dealing with a demon. I do not have to worry about my soul." Kat said

Gabriel grabbed her shoulders and looked into her eyes "No he is now a youth dealer. In order for you to swim in the fountain. He lets you for free then he got you addicted to youth and then you make a deal. You have to go back and guard the waters. I am not sure what we can do to get you out of the deal. I however can mix my blood with the water and make it to where you never will get old again." Gabriel said

"Why would you do that for me?" Kat asked . Gabriel could not resist her anymore. He kissed her lips and let his tongue invade her mouth. She tasted so sweet. He could feel himself getting hard. She was responding back. He kissed around her ears and whispered "I want you" 

Kat pulled back. "So you will not tell Dean, Sam or my brother." Kat said

Gabriel felt awful. He did not want to have her like this. His body however wanted what it wanted and he said "No I will not tell them." 

 

Kat let herself be taken by the moment. She always had been attracted to bad boys and Gabriel well he was almost the worst of them well beside Lucifer . Thank god she had never met Lucifer. 

Gabriel kissed her more passionately. He felt drunk even though he was immune to liquor. It was her. Making him drunk. He realized that . He let his hands undress her and he kissed her breasts and suckled them until she moaned and pulled his hair. She had never had a man take his time with her. He acted like he cared about her passion and release. He licked his way down and lightly bite her thigh He then shoved his tongue into her deeply . He then licked her clit and used his finger sliding them in and out while using his tongue making her feel like she was floating. He kept that up until he then got naked himself entering her slowly and they kissed while pushing in and out. She wrapped her legs around his hips and pushed him in her making him go deeper. He felt himself build up. And they both thought they were in heaven. 

He figured after that he could pull away and be over this euphoria that she was making him feel. He held her for a little bit and got up. She lay there crying feeling like a whore who made a deal. He came out and instead of doing what Gabriel thought he was going to do. He felt not like himself. He pulled her to him. And wiped her tears. He kissed them away and they made love a few more times. Gabriel rubbed her back until she fell asleep. He lightly got up. He felt like he was in a dream. He was told one day he might meet a woman he would fall for. He figured they were for sex not love. Angels do not love only their father and their siblings not humans. 

He got dressed. He paced. And then he went out to see where the boys were.

Dean had passed out making out with Roxy. Who had gotten drunk and they kissed but Dean was not one to take advantage of any woman. It was 6am when Gabriel came to his room that was adjoined to Sam's. 

Dean got up and pulled on his jeans. He opened the door for Gabriel who told him he wanted him to come with him over to his place. 

Dean poured himself a cup of coffee. "Why?" 

"Because we need to save Bobby's sister from a youth dealer named Thad. " Gabriel said 

Dean's eyes got big and he knocked on the door to Sam's room .

*****************************************************************************

Divine had not realized how drunk she had gotten but she and Sam made out like teenagers and he was asking questions damn them Winchester boys were good. Sam had kissed her so long and hard making her feel . Well really she never felt this good in a while. And Sam was a little slice of heaven on a stick. He pulled her into his room and man she remembers that they kissed and that man undressed her. He licked her and she put him into her mouth. She remembered that they both were drunk or maybe just she was . 

Then she remembered her passing out and him saying before she did. He would not go further with her. She woke up to hear Gabriel knocking and Talking to Dean. Who then knocked on the door and Sam who was laying beside her got up kissed her . And went to the door and opened it. 

She heard him say "What?" Sam then came back in and nugged her. "Hey sweetie. I need you to get up and come with me Roxy is completely passed out. I need you there so Kat will not run." Sam said

Divine which was her new name she had given herself. Kat had helped her get out and be on the road with her. She got up and pulled on her clothes. And went into the other room. 

"Ok so what do we do?" Divine said

They walked her across the street with them. And They went in to go back to the set. Kat was asleep. Gabriel kissed her and she woke up smiling. She then realised they were not alone. 

"You betrayed me." Kat said

"No darling your buddies told us everything Gabriel just nodded when I asked him." Dean said

"Is that true Diva (Her nickname for Divine.) ?" Kat asked but she did not feel betrayed by them because she knew how irresistible them Winchesters were. She even let them stay up late when she babysat them. 

"Yeah but he is so damn cute I could not help it." Divine said

"I know. Now I figure you guys are going to make me tell Bobby." Kat said


	3. Bobby's secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bobby has to come clean. Gabriel realizes he had real feelings for Kat.

Bobby was relieved and upset. He had not seen Kat in so long. It was hard to explain. Everyone thought Kat was his sister. And he had lead everyone to believe that but the truth was Kat was his daughter. He had meet a woman and cheated on his wife one time. That woman had been Kat's mother Lena. She was a feisty one that one. 

The problem was though that his wife could never have kids. And in order for her to be in his life he had to lie and say she was his sister. Lena played along saying she was his mother's friend. His mother in truth could have possibly had her. She did remarry after he killed his father but she never did have any more children. She died a few years after Kat was born. 

It killed him that he could never tell his own daughter the truth. And now she was grown and he had not seen her in almost 15 years. Bobby always wondered if she suspected something. Her mother had died ten years back and that was when things got weird. Ok they were weird before then. 

 

He had just heard from the boys and they said they were coming back and they were bring a few people along. He hoped that did not mean he had to see Gabriel. He owed that angel a punch or two for doing that to his boys. 

 

He heard Dean pull in and then heard three motorcycles pull in. He went out on the porch to meet them. Dean and Sam got out first. Then he saw Kat take off her helmet. She looked the same as she had when he saw her last. Like she did not age one bit and it had been at least ten years. They had a falling out. She was asking so many questions. He then noticed Gabriel come out of The back of Dean's car. 

Roxy was the next to take off her helmet and start towards Bobby who just scratched his head. Divine then took off her helmet and walked towards the porch. 

Bobby greeted them and Said "Hello ladies," To Roxy, Kat and Divine "Boys, Idjoit" Bobby had to greet that damn Gabriel. He felt like slamming the door in his face and what was that look he gave his Kat. He would kill him. 

They all piled into to Bobby's house. But not before Bobby took Kat in a bear hug and almost made himself cry. He missed her so much. From that moment on he would not be separated and he would have to tell her soon.

Kat remembered their last fight but once she stepped into her brother's arms it went away. She still had questions , that her caretaker had said Bobby would tell her when she was old enough but Bobby had never told her whatever it was. And she wondered if he ever would. 

 

"Ok so you want to tell him Kat or do you want me to tell him?" Dean said

Kat sighed and before she started talking . Bobby got drinks for the ladies and told the boys to get their own drinks. He then shoved into Gabriel who was handed a beer by Sam. 

"Ok Brother just remember I love you." Kat said starting to explain. 

Bobby rolled his eyes and said "This should be good. What trouble did you get into now?" Bobby said but as soon as it was out of his mouth he regretted saying it because he saw the hurt look she had on her face.

"Come on Bobby, Give her a break" Gabriel said

"You are lucky I am not giving you a break Idjoit. And after we get through with this conversation I want you to explain to me why you are looking at my Da- Sister that way." Bobby said and was hoping no one caught on.

Gabriel however saw how Bobby looked at Kat and knew right away that Bobby had his own secrets and this was a hornets nest he just fell into. He would let it go for now but gave Bobby a look that sent the old man to shut up real quick. 

"A few years back I got caught up in a case. You remember the one with witches and it was by the Keys in Florida?" Kat asked Bobby

"Yeah" Bobby said drinking his beer.

"Well I found a fountain and swam in it. I noticed I was stayed young." Kat went on to tell him about the whole deal and ask him what they should do?

Bobby looked at Gabriel. "I suppose she know you can help her angel right?" Bobby said and knew why Gabriel was there now. 

"Well I did not explain how I can help her but yes I told her I would help her." Gabriel said all the others in the room were wondering what was happening. 

Bobby looked around the room and asked the other girls were they affected by the youth water. 

Divine and Roxy bowed their heads and said a little. Their secret was that they had been healed by Kat. Kat with the power of the water not only became forever young had healing powers. Kat had healed both them but they were not prone to the deal and they explained that to Bobby. Bobby shook his head. 

"It will take all of us researching to find out what can get you out of this short of." Bobby said stopped looked over at Gabriel and gave him a dirty look. 

"Hey I did not drag your sister into that deal Thad did and I did not plan on meeting her. Dean and Sam brought her in on the case. " Gabriel said knowing that Bobby must have the angel books and know a few more things about his kind then he let on. 

Bobby sighed . It was getting late and he needed to talk to Kat. With this going on there was a possibility that she would have to go to the fountain and become Thad's wife. He knew the drill. He also knew that an angel could step in and take over for that other angel and keep her young but renegotiate the deal. Thank god for Castiel and his books. 

Bobby had alot of rooms in his house it was a bigger house than it looked. He put all the girls in one room Sam and Dean in another room . Gabriel in a small room. 

Bobby was super nice to the ladies but had always been uncomfortable around women. Good thing Kat got raised up by her mother. 

He knocked on the door to the ladies room and waited until one answered.

Divine came to the door in a t-shirt and boxers. Bobby smiled and asked if he could talk to Kat. Who was getting her hair done by Roxy who smiled and thanked Bobby again for all the hospitality. Bobby blushed and said it was his pleasure. Kat told Bobby she would see him in the kitchen. 

**************************************************************************

Bobby saw to it that the boys went out for pizza and more food and drinks. Everyone had picked in money even Gabriel who BTW was rich now because of his business. He left Didi in charge of everything and she was smart.

Bobby offered Kat a coke but Kat poured herself a drink of whiskey for both of them. 

Bobby then sat down and took out a book. It was Kat's baby book. 

"You remember when you asked me what Lena wanted you to know?" Bobby said tearing up. 

"Yes, so you finally going to tell me Brother?" Kat said 

"Yeah sit down , This might be hard to take." Bobby said

Bobby then opened the book she had never knew he had to a page with her birth certificate on. Bobby then poured a drink and got choked up and handed it to her. 

There in black and white she saw that on the mother name was Lena. which she kinda of knew that because her mother looked just like her and always called her my little girl. But there in the father space was Bobby's name. She looked up at him with tears in her eyes and asked "Why did you keep this from me all along? Why not tell me after your wife died?" Kat asked crying so hard she was hyperventilating.

"Don't you know it killed me to keep it from you but when you are fighting monsters they look for your weaknesses. " Bobby said reaching for her but she pulled away. And just then Dean came in the door with groceries. He looked over at both of them.

And said "Bad timing huh?" Dean then put the groceries on the table and Bobby patted Kat's hand. 

"Why did Dean and Sam know?" Kat asked.

Sam came in and looked at both of them. "Did we know what?" Sam said and put down the pizza and soda. 

Gabriel had gone out with the guys and walked in and looked at both them "So you finally told her huh old man?" Gabriel said

"How do you know?" Kat asked

"Well princess I am an angel and we have powers . Really it was apparent the dirty look he gave me because I looked at you like I do." Gabriel said. 

Sam and Dean were clueless. 

"Ok people for the cheap seats. Bobby is my father." Kat said

"What and you never wanted to kill me for making goo goo eyes at her when she babysat me?" Dean asked trying to lighten the situation.

"No idjoit. I could not let her know. I figured now I pretty much have to tell her. " Bobby said pulling Kat to him because she was crying. 

Gabriel was getting emotional too but he did not understand why and he did not understand why he was here helping her. Except that he liked her and he could not stop thinking of her. He turned away and went outside to the porch. 

 

Sam and Dean gave Bobby and Kat a hug. 

"There were so many times I wondered." Sam said

"oh you had no clue just like me. Now this seems weird because she now feels like our big sister. " Dean said 

"Oh god do not get too touchy feely now. I can not take it. " Bobby said but kept holding on to Kat 

Bobby whispered in Kat's ear "I will make up for this somehow I promise my little girl." 

Kat was overwhelmed with happiness and sadness because she had her father and never really got to know him. Now she could know him but all the lies. It was a caught 22 in her mind and left her at a loss of words.

**********************************************************************

Castiel had came down to check on things but sensed his brother. 

"So You are alive Gabriel?" Castiel said

"Yeah" Gabriel said wiping his tears but trying to hide his emotions.

"You know when you live down here you get caught up in Earth and how things are down here. Maybe your confusion about your feelings are that you thought you had none." Castiel said

 

"I am not supposed to feel like this for a human. I also know that us angels should not be friends or get too attached to them but yet you have with the Winchesters." Gabriel said

"Yes they are my friends." Castiel said

"Why do I feel like I want to protect her and not just use her?" Gabriel asked

"Because you love her. Like I love Meg. I can not explain it. It is just a feeling of not wanting to be without them" Castiel said

"Then maybe I will help her and then leave." Gabriel said but as soon as the words came out he knew he would never leave her even though she had avoided him like the plague since they had their one night together a few days ago.

He then heard her bike start up in the back and saw her take off. 

Castiel watched Gabriel watch Kat tewar out of the yard. 

"You know you want to go get her. So go Gabriel and bring her back so we can fix this." Castiel said 

He watched his brother disappear above the clouds and follow her.


	4. making a plan.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel, Bobby, Sam and Dean try to come up with a plan to get Kat out of her deal. Gabriel admits his feeling to Kat

Sam and Dean had put the pizza in the oven as soon as Bobby and Kat got done talking and Sam and Dean were in the kitchen talking. When Divine and Roxy came in to see if they could help.

 

Dean and Sam were deep in conversation to hear them. They were sitting there at the table just listening to them.

"So do you think he would have told her if this would not have happened?" Sam asked

"No you know Bobby. He wanted to protect her. And that is nothing she needed to know right away. Ok wait actually this one is stumping even me Sammy. Bobby being Kat's father is blowing my mind." Dean said but he heard a gasp and then they turned around to see Divine and Roxy looking shocked and they looked so good in their t-shirts and boxers.

"Hi girls" Sam said blushing

"Wait our best friend just found out that Bobby who she thought was her brother is her father. Wow." Roxy said

 

"No wonder she tore out of here. She will be back though. I know her she wants to ride that damn bike for awhile to get her head clear." Divine said

"I hope so Bobby looked upset. He is in his study looking for a way to get her out of her deal. I think at this point he would even sell his soul to Crowley to help Kat. " Dean said  
******************************************************************************  
About a half hour later.

Roxy got out the paper plates and set everyone a place. They all looked surprised when Castiel came in and sat down for dinner instead of Gabriel. 

Bobby had even took time out to see if his daughter returned. 

"She will be back tonight or tomorrow morning." Divine told Bobby.

"Well Gabriel went after her to make sure she was ok?" Castiel said "I think my wayward brother is in love"

"Oh no I will have to shoot me an archangel if that is the case. He is not good enough for my daughter." Bobby said getting mad. And turned to Dean and Sam "Did you know about this little crush Gabriel has on my daughter.

"Wait Bobby you know we can not control her. And Kat is a grown girl. Gabriel yes acted smitten but Kat acted liked she hated him. " Dean said but Divine was coughing and so was Roxy.

"You ladies want to tell me something?" Bobby asked

"Kat is a wild child I think you have always knew that. She likes bad boys and well they like her. Do not worry she will get bored with Gabriel. She always gets bored with her men." Roxy said but Divine was not sure about this. She was thinking this might be different. They would have to talk to their friend because she usually was the one to hurt men . It might be the other way around with this one.  
*************************************************************************  
Divine had her own love problems she liked Sam alot. She had bad taste in men too. And when Kat had first meet her . She was involved with a biker named Demon (Yes it is irony) . He was very abusive and nasty. Kat had to do something for her deal and of course took Demon to the angel or whatever he was and got rid of him. 

Demon you see that night that he got lost or so is the story Kat and Divine told. He gave Divine ( who BTW is always called Diva to her friends). A beating that had her bloody and Kat came over. That was the night she realized Kat was something else. 

Kat just lost it with Demon and killed him. She had superhuman strength and took him and knocked him unconscious for her deal. And then told Divine she was taking him to never be found again. The angel well that they knew now was a fallen angel took his soul and put the body in a car and made sure the girls did not get blamed for it.

That was Kat's first favor so to speak. Diva knew she almost died that night too and felt Kat's tears and her hand on her forehead healing her. She had given her a little of the water but Diva was at least 5 years younger than Kat. Of course they both looked the same age. Diva never looked back . She had lived in New orleans all of her life and now. Kat, Diva and Roxy traveled around and helped people but Kat was on a time limit now. 

*************************************************************************

 

Roxy had seen Kat go through so many men. Roxy had meet Kat through Diva. Diva was her best friend who she lost contact because of that scumbag Demon. When She saw Diva and a redhead pull up to the studio she jumped up and hugged her friend Diva. 

"Who is this? Wait is this the famous Kat you told me about on the phone?" Roxy asked.

Kat smiled and her hand came out to shake. Roxy being the girl that Diva knew and loved pulled her in for a hug and exclaimed "When you save my best friend's life . You become family." 

Kat was not used to this yet but smiled. And Roxy showed them around the set. They stayed for a few hours but had to leave because the one guy was being a dick and complained. So they left and went back to Roxy's place which was a small apartment down the street. Her cat greeted them when they came in. 

Roxy called from the set and said to meet her for drinks at this one dive bar across the street by the name of Straddlers. 

Roxy was there drinking already when they got in. She had shots lined up on the bar for them to do. Kat never being shy about drinking did quite a few herself. 

They played some pool and then Roxy got a strange phone call from the director to meet him at her place. She had a crush on him for a while and Kat and Diva had made some cowboy friends who they were playing pool with. 

Roxy told them where she was going but said he was acting strange . And Kat knew strange because of Bobby. Kat asked a few questions to Roxy like have you seen black smoke around him. And/or is he acting out of character. 

Roxy was like. "He never even noticed me until today and it was strange." Roxy said making a weird face. Then she said "I smell rotten eggs all day."

"Sulfur" Kat said 

Kat and Divine followed her and what they found was her apartment had been tore up and her cat was dead hung with her belt. Poor Roxy loved that cat and was crying. They heard a noise in the bedroom and found the director going through her stuff and when they looked he had black eyes. 

All three jumped on him and tied him to a chair. Kat had learned all stuff from Bobby and had spells above him to hold him. 

The demon opened his eyes and addressed Roxy "We are coming for you" 

Kat kicked him and said "Hey scumbag you know who I am?" 

"Yes but you do not know who you are" The demon said laughing Kat slapped him and said "I am your worst nightmare. " She took salt and poured it down his throat. 

The director's body just caught fire. They put it out. And Roxy knew then she had to leave too. 

She sat down and explained that stuff like that had happened to her all her life. Her father was a voodoo priest. Roxy figured with Kat was a hunter, private eye and Divine who just started being a hunter. She would be ok. 

**********************************************************************

Roxy looked over at Dean who was giving her the once over and they went outside to talk.

"You think Kat will come back?" Dean asked Roxy

"Yeah but she needs some space. The girl is confused between her dad and Gabriel. She is lost. " Roxy said looking into them exquisite green eyes that shined like emeralds in the moonlight. It was cold this time of year. Hey it was December. Roxy's had no family save Kat and Diva. 

Roxy was the opposite of Diva and Kat. She had study boyfriends and was engaged to one for a year before she found out he was cheating with a girl down the road from her. She did not fall easily though. Dean however was so damn good looking. And them bowlegs of his. He looked down at her. 

"What? You are staring at me." Dean said

"Well I hope you do not think I am easy from the other night." Roxy said smiling and blushing

"No darling nothing happened yet." Dean said pulling her up for a kiss that lingered.

They pulled away when they heard Sam and Diva come out to the porch. 

Sam came up to them "Bobby says if Kat is not back by morning he is going to kill Gabriel. Plus he wants us to go after her by dawn if she is not back." Sam said

They looked out and Dean said "Well let's hope that angel uses his right head and brings her back tonight."

****************************************************************

Gabriel saw her park at a bar. He then popped in beside her when she got off.

Kat jumped when he was suddenly came out of no where. "You need to quit doing that. Not all of us are used to it." Kat said

"Well you know I almost pulled you off the bike back there cause you almost wrecked back there." Gabriel said

Kat was in tears "I wish I had then I would not have to worry about a thing. " Kat said

Gabriel pulled her into his arms. He held her until she gained her composure. They then went over to the motel beside the bar and checked in. Gabriel took care of the room. He then came out and handed her the key.

Kat looked up at him and smiled "You know nothing is going to happen . Right?" Kat said

Gabriel raised his eyebrows and said "Nothing will happen that you don't want to happen." 

They walked to the room and opened the door. It was the honeymoon suite. Complete with a heart shaped hot and all. Kat laughed "You did this on purpose stud. You know this will probably be just for a few hours. I have to get back or Bobby will have your ass angel or not on a spit." Kat said.

They closed the door and sat on the bed. Gabriel took her into his arms. He could not believe what he was feeling this way for a human. He was used to sex but not feelings. And man Kat was trouble. Who knew it when he first laid eyes on that Redhaired vixen.

His lips found hers and they kissed . Her kisses were getting him high again. They were so intoxicating to him. Kat broke their kiss this time. And stood up.

"This can not keep happening. You are a porno king and strip club owner. You have women throwing themselves at you left and right. I need to know what you meant by the blood." Kat asked

Gabriel felt cold he knew most women would use him for what they could get but he was hoping Kat was not one of them. He looked at her coldly but then saw she was shaking.

"I am feeling things for you Gabriel that a woman like me can not afford to feel. It is dangerous for both of us. I have the waters Gabriel and I will use them. I guess what I am saying is that with my father hating you so bad. It is best whatever you can do for me that you don't I will find another way." Kat said turning to him tears were coming down her face. She knew now she loved him. How was that possible?

 

Gabriel relaxed and realized she had no idea of his blood would free her of the spell and she would give that up without knowing. He knew now he would move Heaven and Earth and maybe even Bobby to be with her. She was his and he would make her see he was hers. 

He stood up and he then knowing they had to get back. popped them out to her bike and put them on it and transported them back to Bobby's. 

"We could have rode" Kat said

Gabriel took her face in his hands and kissed her deeply. 

"Woman what you said to me back there proved I have to help you. I am not going anywhere. " Gabriel lead her into the house where Bobby had been sitting up drinking. 

"You better not have done anything with my daughter." Bobby said

Kat sighed. Gabriel looked at the old man and said "No I am going to save her from this because the fountain of youth is really angel waters. Ask Castiel if you do not believe me. It is where most of us angels go to swim. Notice still young." Gabriel said holding Kat's hand. 

"What is your intentions for my daughter?" Bobby asked

"Bobby you need to just hold off on this" Castiel interrupted. "He can help your daughter. And as for angels. She could do worse." 

 

"Why thank you brother I think" Gabriel said in that moment Gabriel was loving his brother for standing up for him. 

"Dad you need to let me be my own woman. And really Gabriel is a good guy. I not really the settling type you know. So you know me I will break his heart soon and you will have to worry about a vengeful angel soon. " Kat said but she knew it was not true. 

Gabriel turned to her and gave her a look that said to her he would not give up.


	5. Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roxy and Diva help sam and Dean research to help Kat. They all spend Christmas together cooking and having fun. Jody even comes by to see Bobby. They get ready to leave for Florida.

Dean and Sam were looking things up on their computer. Roxy and Diva had definitely came in handy with the research. Kat had trained them well in private investigations. Training could only go so far. People who were good at it excelled people who were ok at it never really made a good living at it. Kat, Roxy and Diva had become great at their work.

Kat had taught them hunting skills too. Dean and Sam knew just like anything else you were either a good hunter or well the rest. Kat had learned from the best so Roxy and Diva were great. 

Sam found a book of Angel lore. And showed it to Diva. She and Sam seemed to hit it off. It was the first time Diva was actually attracted to a good guy for once. She looked up at him and felt like she had been punched in the guts. He just made her feel that way. He smiled and handed her the book.

"I think this might be what Gabriel was talking about with angel waters. See where it says the guardian was a fallen angel. " Sam said pointing out the page and he got close to her smelling her perfume. She smelled so good. For hunters these ladies kept themselves clean and smelling good. Kat always had. She blushed when she saw him looking at her.

Diva felt strange around Sam like giddy and she had never been like that. Diva could wrap anyone around her finger . Actually all three of the women could. It was why they got along so well. Roxy had the most steady relationships though. Diva was alot like Kat she did not trust most men. Unlike Kat she did however trust her instincts about men. 

 

"Why don't we just ask Gabriel about everything. He might surprise us and tell us." Diva asked and caught Sam looking at her again.

"I am not sure he know everything and I also think by knowing him the way we do he wants to keep a few things to himself." Sam said He was wondering what it was going to be like to spend Christmas with Diva. Did she like Christmas? And it being a few weeks away. "Are you guys going to spend Christmas with us?"

Diva had not thought about it but she figured Kat would want to. "Yeah because Roxy, Kat and I are each others family. It has been like that for awhile now." Diva said

Dean came in with Roxy. They had been out in the garage talking because Baby was acting funny and Dean figured Roxy would help him . It was just an excuse to get her to bend over and him to get a peek at her cleavage. Roxy knew that. She did not care. She liked him. He was so fricking handsome. And them green eyes of his well she could stare at them for days. 

"So did you guys find out anything?" Dean asked coming in and washing the grease off his hands. He had to make sure his Baby was well lubed and oiled. These South Dakota winters were rough. "I figure we will stay here for Christmas and then head out around a few Days later to get to Florida to see what this douchebag angel had to say for himself." 

"Diva thinks we should ask Gabriel what he knows." Sam said

"And when have we ever got a straight answer out of him. He talks in riddles. Maybe if I wave some candy in his face he will answer my questions." Dean said laughing knowing Gabriel candy nature.

 

"I think you would get more info off him if you had Kat ask him. She has more of what he wants. That archangel is smitten." Roxy said and Diva shook her head agreeing. 

"Where is Kat anyway?" Dean asked sitting on the desk. 

"She went with Bobby shopping. I guess the old man wants to have Christmas with Kat and you boys. I am not sure if I am invited." Gabriel said walking in "What do you knuckleheads want to know? You do not have to ply me with candy or make Kat pry it out of me." Gabriel said but quickly changed his mind. "Wait actually might be fun to get that woman to pry it out of me." He said and acted like he was leaving

Diva said "oh no Gabe I think she is avoiding you. You are trouble she might be better off living in sin with the fallen angel. I heard he was dreamy." Diva was goating the angel.

"Thad, please he is a moron and she is so much better off with me. " Gabriel said raising his eyebrows. Gabriel was not taking the bait. He had a plan to help Kat and maybe have her fall into his arms. He put his hand through his hair and whipped out a lollipop. He usually preferred candy bars but Kat seemed to love lollipops. He was starting to like them better too. He had some dirty ideas he might try on the fiery redhead of his. She just did not know she was his. He got jealous when Diva said how good looking Thad was. Thad was an asshole and would sell her down the road for a bigger badder deal with his other brother Lucifer.

"You are so jealous your eyes are turning green Gabe." Roxy said laughing

"Boy am I that transparent to women?" Gabriel asked

"Yep plus these women are smart." Sam said never taking his eyes off Diva. He was smitten too he had to admit. That night in the motel floored him. 

Diva thought about that night too. It is all she thought about lately. 

Roxy thought maybe she might have something out in her books that maybe could help. She might call her father to see if he could help them get Kat out of this. He had been acting strange lately. She was the only child of Her mother and him. It was said he cast a spell for his mother to get pregnant with her. 

Roxy always wondered if that was such a good thing to send out. But really it was out of love so how bad could it be. 

*****************************************************************

 

Bobby and Kat had come back from their little venture with groceries presents and a Christmas tree. Bobby had told her that this would be to make up for all the Christmas they could not be together. She laughed at her father. He was so kind. She was still mad at him but knowing how this life is dangerous it was understandable. 

She was slowly coming around to seeing why he kept this from her. 

They came in to find everyone else talking about her dilemma and she was surprised to see Gabriel was there. 

He looked up when Bobby and her came in like he was in mid-sentence and her coming in made him pause. 

She felt what he did too. She just did not want to get hurt. She figured she would just do what she needed to do. Gabriel was trouble even Bobby said so. 

Bobby had to talk to that angel. He knew what Gabriel could maybe do to get Kat out of this deal. He in the meantime would plan a good Christmas. 

"Listen all of you. I have ten tons of stuff in the truck and Dean and Sam help me with the tree. You girls I am hoping you will help with cooking the weather is going to be bad this week and I want to have a good Christmas. " Bobby said

Dean and Sam shot up and helped Bobby with the tree. Diva , Roxy and Kat put the groceries away while Gabriel helped take stuff out of the truck to hand to the girls. 

 

Diva looked over at Kat "You know you are torturing him right?" She said

Kat sighed "He is not good for me. Why do I always like the bad boys." She said

"You are a glutton. And I think Diva finally likes a good boy." Roxy said teasing Diva

"Yes Sam is a good guy. And I wish I could say do not fall for Dean but he is a doll baby. I love the boys." Kat said

They had been friends for ages. Now she was seeing her best friends falling for her boys she called them. They were like brothers to her. She was maybe only about 7 years older than them but they were so adorable to her. That and she used to babysit them. She was protective of them. 

 

The girls laughed as the boys set up the tree and got the decorations out from the attic. They even had Gabriel helping them pull down the decorations. Bobby had gotten a few more stockings for Roxy, Diva, Gabriel (Yes Kat bought that one) and Cas. 

Who had just popped in and asked about cookies. He remembered the first time he walked in the kitchen near Christmas and Kat had sent a tin of cookies from Florida to Bobby. He loved those.

The girls cooked diner while the boys sorted through the decorations for Christmas. Gabriel felt like this was the first time he really saw why humans celebrated this holiday. He would have to check in with Didi and make sure she handed out the bonuses to the girls. 

**********************************************************************

After dinner They all decorated the tree. Gabriel made his stocking. Kat laughed at his glitter goo on it writing his name. She had to help him. He figured she was trying but failing at avoiding him. 

Roxy and Diva were the opposite and Sam and Dean did not avoid them. Sam liked Diva. He figured she had bad luck with men. He was hoping to change his luck with women too. 

Roxy got out her few cds she packed with her everywhere and put them on. So they were all jamming to Prince. Roxy, Diva and Kat all loved Prince. They were listening to Purple Rain. 

They were all dancing around laughing and decorating the tree. Bobby was watching everyone and was happy. He finally was able to spend Christmas with Kat as his daughter instead of his sister. 

**********************************************************************************

After everything was done the girls made cookies while the boys drank and played cards. 

"You know we play cards too" Roxy said

"Hey why don't you girls go ahead and beat the pants off the boys at poker. I can finish up cookies" Kat said

Dean was already beating the other boys so bad. Bobby was hardly playing he kept looking over at Kat. He got to eat the pizzelles first hand this year. He loved those cookies. Her mother used to make them too. She looked just like her mother. 

Bobby could not say that he loved Lena but he could say he loved Kat all her life. From the moment he held her in his arms he loved that little girl. It was hard to hide all the love he felt for her. Now he did not have to hide it and this made him happy. 

He saw Gabriel go over and talk to Kat. She looked like she was trying her best to ignore him but Bobby could see Kat had feelings for the angel. Bobby got up and shoved the angel into the next room when Kat turned to get more cookies out. 

 

************************************************  
"Ok boy . Yes I know you are older than me but for my purposes you look younger. So we need to talk." Bobby said

"Ok old man. What do you want. I am sorry I can not stay away from your daughter." Gabriel said

Bobby sighed "I want to make you do just that but we know you have to help her." Bobby said

"Yeah but she does not know I can get her out of it. If I do this she will be attached to me by blood. My blood can break her curse. " Gabriel said knowing what he could do. He was in a higher order than Thad. Gabriel was an archangel. This made his rank more powerful than Thad. Which would break the spell but in order for Kat not to go back to her regular human form. Which if he just stepped in Thad could undo the spell and all the years she had accumulated would come upon her at once and kill her right there and then. He had seen it done. 

"So will that make her bound to you?" Bobby asked hearing all the shouts in the next room he closed the door. 

"It could if needed be" Gabriel said

"Do you love her and will you protect her?" Bobby asked wishing he was not asking this. He knew he could probably get Castiel to help them. "Maybe I should get Cas to do this."

"Cas is not higher on the rank of command than Thad." Gabriel explained that in order to save her a higher ranking angel had to step in . Thad could not deny him. Gabriel was getting mad at Bobby he knew Bobby did not like him but would he chance Kat's life for that dislike. 

"And yes I love her . I think she loves me but she wants your approval or she does not want to be hurt. I am not sure which." Gabriel explained to Bobby

*****************************************************************

Dean was in trouble as soon as the ladies sat down he started losing and bad. He kept screaming "Cheaters" but he knew they were just better than him somehow. Or having Roxy sit so close to him unnerved him. Her sweet smelling hair and perfume was making him want to throw her in his arms and have his way with her. 

Kat was laughing as she made cookies for them. And Bobby had disappeared with Gabriel. He almost felt bad for the archangel. Castiel went into the kitchen to steal some cookies. 

Diva was looking at Sam who gave away what he was doing and the fact her old mind reading trick helped. 

They would take turns winning Roxy and her. Just as Dean finally figured out how they were winning Bobby came into the room and broke up the game. Or did it seem like Dean knew somehow. 

Diva went out to the porch. She was happy Kat had her dad back. Diva had lost her Dad just before Kat came into her life. So the holidays were bittersweet. She missed having family like this. She was glad to have the girls. This year for her seemed better with the boys and Bobby. Sam came out behind her. He carried a jacket with him.

"You forgot your jacket. I brought it to you." Sam said putting it over her. "You ok?"

"Yeah I just miss my dad." Diva said sighing

"I miss mine too and my mom. We can have fun I promise we do not bite. ok wait I do when I like you." Sam said surprising her and himself and kissed her. He whispered in her ear that he would leave the door open for his room. 

They then walked in. 

**************************************************

Roxy could not sleep and woke up to see Diva sneaking out. She laughed and followed suit or tried to she was met at the door by Dean who snuck into her room. 

"Hey sweetie. Can you be quiet?. I will put up the sheet so Kat does not hear us." Dean said but when they put on the light they noticed Kat was not in her bed. "I wonder if she snuck down to Gabe's room. Bobby will kill him."

Dean then stopped what he was doing and grabbed Roxy and kissed her. She then surprised him and pulled him down on the bed and got on top of him. 

"Well that is different." Dean said letting her be on top and she then removed her top. He reached up and caressed her nipples with his thumb. She bent down and kissed him. He then took her nipple into his mouth licking and sucking on it making her feel so light and she waivered. 

"You cold?" Dean asked in her ear. 

She nodded and Dean continued his exploration of her body. He then pushed her over and took off her pajama bottoms. He kissed his way up her thighs. 

She was moaning "Please Dean" He then dove his face into her licking and making her moan. The swore they heard a giggle but dismissed it. Dean then went back to making her so wet he could easily slide in. 

He put on protection and slide in to her. She felt so good he took his time building up the pace. They both came so after and they lay there. holding each other. 

"I only brought one rubber. Sorry. I did not expect." Dean said when cuddling got out of hand. 

"Do not worry we can play. I like foreplay more anyway" She said and she slide her mouth over him he said "ooohhh you bad girl" 

****************************************************

Diva snuck into Sam's room. Dean and Sam had separate rooms most of the time but with the girls and Gabriel here it was crowded so Dean had said he would go to their room. 

Sam had the room lit up with candles for Diva. 

She walked in . He had on boxers. She smiled. He was really romantic. He had the bed turned down. 

"You know if you want to we can just kiss and cuddle. " Sam said shyly but he knew once he got her in his arms all bets would be off. 

She walked over to him and sat down on the bed and patted beside her. He sat where she patted and he then took her hand and kissed up her arms. Which lead to her neck. He nibbled on her ears. Then he took her lips with his and plunged his tongue into her mouth. He took his time with her. 

He let his hands explorer. They roamed her body. He had her laying on top of him. He had his hands go under her bottoms. Caressing her ass and then pulling down her bottoms. He had his fingers explore her womanhood. He worked them in and out of her until he wanted more and rolled her over. But she had her way and pulled his boxers off taking him into her mouth and working him . He was breathing heavy and He got up and slide the condom on and went back and got her wet then entered her. Pulling her legs up by his shoulders and built up until they both were getting release. He lay there kissing her afterwards. They fell asleep this way. Not before Sam told her "I think I am falling for you sweetness." He thought she was asleep then he heard her say "I think I am too. He smiled and caressed her until they fell asleep. 

**************************************************************

Bobby went to sleep somewhere around Midnight. Kat was still on the porch. Gabriel looked out the window. He used his powers and popped out there so as not to get up Bobby.

"Hey you are human. It is cold out here you know." Gabriel came up next to her. He could see her shivering.

"I know I have a jacket." Kat said

Gabriel came up behind her and held her to him. "You know I have never really celebrated Christmas this way." Gabriel said. 

"Why you are an angel" Kat said looking at him.

He turned her around to face him. "Yeah but human customs and angel customs are not the same." Gabriel said "And my dad was not close to any of us. We also existed way before all of this."

He then took her face in his hands and made her look at him "What is on your mind?"

"I all my life have knew who I was or thought I did and now I am not sure. First I meet you and you through me for a loop and now I find out my brother is really my father." Kat said

"You act like I do not affect you." Gabriel said holding her still she was trying to not look at him.

"Of course you affect me. I can not hide that fact but I do not have to be like all your other women who you use and then discard. We both have different lives Gabriel. This will end and you will go back to your life and I will go back to mine. We are kind of the same. I do not want a man to control me and you do not want one woman. " Kat said

"You know until I met you I would have agreed and maybe you are right. Or maybe just maybe we can both stop fighting especially you and just feel what we feel. Bobby can think that we will split and maybe we will. Now we have each other and lets just have fun and see where this goes. I will help you no matter what. I do not want anything from you . I just want you to trust me." Gabriel said kissing her deeply and making her dizzy from his kisses. They stayed out there like that for alittle bit. Then snuck into Gabriel's room. 

They gave into their passions and Gabriel pulled off her clothes and his. He then got them under the covers because it was really cold in his room. Bobby had put him in the one of the bedrooms in the basement. And yes it was small. They had literally crawled into the room on the bed. It only fit the bed. 

He tried to maneuver her to where he could get to her but they ended up outside the room. 

"Screw it if he comes down here he will catch us. He should have put you in the lock up room." She said as they lay a few blankets on the floor shivering. The room which he built in a weekend and could survive anything in. 

He put blankets over her because he was not cold and went under licking and caressing as he went. He got down to her core and licked her clit until she pulled him up. He entered her feeling her warmness surround him. She look up and him. He took his time. He made her orgasm at least five times then they climbed together and He held her. She started crying .

"Why are you crying?" Gabriel said pulling her to lay on top on him. He felt himself rise again. He was insatiable with most women but not one. He liked to change. He usually did not let one woman be with him again. He had them once and he got bored. Kat was different he wanted to know what made her moan the most. And what to get her hotter. He never cared about that with anyone he was with until her. 

"I do not know. I am just so damn confused about all this. I do not know why I feel this way about you. " Kat said looking into his eyes which she saw because the moonlight was streaming in a window. 

"Like I said I am too. Kat do not think just feel. I am fighting it too. But I never felt like this." Gabriel said letting his guard down. 

They lay there and feel asleep. Gabriel knew when Bobby would get up and popped Kat back in her bed. They kissed before he popped back to his small nonexistent room. 

***************************************************

They all were yawning except for Bobby in the morning and Kat was sneezing. "Damn it Bobby I mean Dad you need to give Gabriel a better room. " Kat said

"I will kill you Gabriel" Bobby said

"Now really Bobby she is old enough and Gabriel and her have a thing. Get over it. Your daughter will be sick if you have them sneaking around. " Dean said as Kat sneezed again. 

"I think she will be too sick to help cook Bobby." Roxy said

Which is what happened. Kat got sick from Gabriel's and her little adventure. So Bobby moved him to a warmer room. He was not happy about it. 

Roxy and Diva made chicken noodle soup for all of them. 

 

Kat got better just before Christmas and Bobby felt bad. He still did not like Gabriel but he had to admit Gabriel was Kat's true match. Kat however was still fighting liking Gabriel. Bobby could see it. Bobby wanted to see his daughter happy but he did not want to lose her. He knew after Christmas and before they left to get things resolved he needed to let her know he wanted her to be happy and if that would be with Gabriel she needed to be happy. 

*****************************************************************

Christmas was new for Gabriel he had bought them all presents and spoiled Kat who never really valued things above family to her Christmas was awesome when they all got together like when they were little and Sam and Dean used to come over . They would sled ride all day and make snow angels. Gabriel however realised this after he bought her presents. 

Christmas eve they all sat around talking and remembering their christmas'. 

"You remember that time you beat me and Sam at snow ball fights and then you got to crash our fort. " Dean said putting his arm around Roxy. 

"Hey you know we should go out there and build a fort. Boys against the girls. Winner get to knock down the snow fort. " Kat said 

 

Roxy and Diva and Kat built their really well . 

Dean and Sam and Gabriel actually built their pretty well too. And Dean was using guerilla tactics . They sneak in and bomb them with snow balls. Gabriel was so cheating using his powers to help the boys. They knocked down the girls fort. 

 

They made snow angels and went back in and changed and Bobby had cookies and cocoa waiting for them They all snuggled. Jody even came over to sleep over. She said that the roads were bad and she did not want to go home in the storm . Of course she did have a few drinks. 

Kat liked Jody and had known for years that they were together. 

 

When they got up on Christmas morning they found that the tree was packed with presents but Gabriel spoiled them all with Toboggans and snow gear. He bought all the girls perfume and pajamas. He bought the guys hunting stuff and Bobby a huge bottle of scotch. Jody got presents too. Because the girls took a few hours a few days before and got her stuff. 

Bobby was so happy because He watched them all especially his little girl being happy. 

They all cooked and eat. And sang carols. When it turned night they all even Castiel sledded down the hills. And of course had a rematch. Castiel took the girls side and they got to tear down the boys fort. 

 

The next day was looming and they were going to leave for Florida around 9am. Bobby before she went to sleep took his little girl who was a woman and held her like he always wanted to. He knew tomorrow he would be bawling like a baby when she left him again. 

****************************************************************************

The next day they all packed the car and Kat would be getting on her bike with Gabriel. It was going to be a long ride down. 

Bobby took Gabriel to the side at Breakfast. "Promise me you will bring her back to me. I just got to spend my first real Christmas with her." Bobby said looking at the archangel who he knew loved his daughter.

"Yes Bobby I will." Gabriel said

Bobby took Kat aside and said "I love you daughter. I want you to give Gabriel a chance. I know he is a good angel. He will protect you." 

"I will try but I am your daughter. And I can not promise anything." Kat said hugging and kissing Bobby.

Bobby said his bye to the ladies thanking them for helping with Christmas and he wanted them back. He hugged and kissed them both. 

Dean gave Bobby a huge hug. And Sam well he ran into Bobby arms. Bobby told them to take care of the ladies. he knew the boys would they had always watched over Kat. 

They were Fountain of youth bound.


	6. Kat's always running

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kat is still fighting her feelings for Gabriel. They all stop and rest and get one on one time with their mates. Kat runs from Gabriel and hurts his feelings. She almost gets herself killed and Gabe saves her. They finally get to the fountain to find it was Lucifer behind it all anyway. He takes Roxy.

Kat kicked Gabriel off the bike before they even got out of town. 

 

"You are an angel you can fly. I need my space." Kat said after she pulled over to the side of the road. Dean had pulled over too. They all were asking what was going on. 

"You are just mad I keep snuggling to you." Gabriel said smirking.

Kat was irritated and still fighting with everything she had not to be close to him. She frowned that he knew her so well already "No I just ride better alone." Kat said 

Gabriel shrugged and flew out. 

They all continued on their way through countless states stopping in Tennessee. The state was really pretty. 

 

Gabriel checked them all in. He figured he had more money than any of them. So he might as well use it. He saw it in Kat's eyes she was fighting him again. It made him feel like he used to when he was just an archangel and used to fight all the time. It might be the reason he liked the Winchesters so much. He liked fighting. It was in all Archangels natures to fight. It made him alive. 

He handed Diva a key for her and Sam. He handed Roxy a key for her and Dean. 

Then he went over to Kat. And showed her he only had one more key. 

"What if I want a room to myself?" Kat asked but she was happy she would snuggle up to him tonight. She had to take her shot of water. Gabriel knew this too. He had seen her take one at Bobby's. She was a little late getting to the waters this year. She always went to her safe and would pack water for two weeks just in case. 

Kat went into the room and yep just like before the honeymoon suite. Gabriel had gotten them all Honeymoon suites. 

"You are really proud of yourself aren't you?" Kat said looking at him. Gabriel smiled and cocked his eyebrow. "Do you think you are going to get lucky?"

"Hmmm I will use all my skills." Gabriel said giving her a look that made her melt. He was so damn skilled. 

She had too admit she loved the hot tub for her cold achy body. When she got her shot into her she would feel good. She went into the shower. 

Gabriel went into her things finding the shots he opened the vial and pricked his finger. He gave her about five drops of his blood. He would up the dosage as they got closer. He needed her to be strong when they got to the waters. Ideally she would be better off if he could cut himself and she would drink a good amount of his blood. He did not think she would do that yet. He wanted her to have some of his blood so Thad could not claim her. 

He hated that brother. He had been kicked out for betraying his father. Yes he knew he should hate Lucifer but Lucifer was different. Yes he was evil but he had purpose. Thad was just evil. And did not care who he hurt. 

Kat got out of the shower and dressed. She then took the vial and filled the needle. It had a blue green glow. It was glowing alot more. The minute she shot it in to her she felt different. She always did but this batch made her feel stronger. 

She looked around wondering if Gabriel had done something to this batch. He was not there though. They all had adjoining rooms. She knocked on Diva's door. And Sam opened it. He must had just taken a shower. His hair was wet and the smell of Sam's cologne hit her when he opened the door. She saw Diva dressed but she looked guilty . 

"Did I interrupt something?" Kat asked

"No we were just dressing for dinner. We thought we would hit that diner across the way." Sam said drying his hair. 

Kat's cocked her eyebrow and said to Diva "Really?"

"Yes really I was being good I promise." Diva said

"Have you guys seen Gabriel?" Kat asked

And Dean opened the door and shoved Gabriel into the room. Dean then said "I was trying to love on my woman and your angel here interrupted and started going on and on about you. Put him out of his misery already would you Kat" Dean said . Dean however did feel sorry for Gabriel because he knew Kat. She had men falling at her feet as long as they had known her. He however never saw her look at a man like she looked at Gabriel. 

He had also known Gabriel for awhile and never had the archangel paid attention to a woman like he did Kat. Even now Gabriel was watching her. 

"So what do you need my love?" Gabriel said walking over to her. And laying kiss on her neck. 

"Come on guys. I am hungry and I wanted to get laid before I ate but you destroyed my chance so forget it Gabe." Dean said But Roxy pulled him in for a kiss. 

"I can fix that" Roxy said.

Gabriel saw the look in Dean's eye. He knew he would have to do something drastic to get Dean hungry instead of pulled into the room to love on Roxy. 

Suddenly they all smelled food. 

"Aww man I smell burgers and pie. I smell pie." Dean said kissing Roxy and sort of apologizing to her for being hungry "I am sorry honey we have been on the road all day and I am starved. " 

They all nodded and started getting ready to leave. 

They locked up and they all sort of just fell into their groups. The girls talking and the guys almost running across the street. 

They however sat beside their respective mates when they slid into the booth to eat. The diner was not as busy as they thought it would be for this sleepy town. They all looked at the menus. 

"Hmm I already know what I want." Dean said

"Let me guess a burger fries and pie and if you are really hungry more pie." Kat said Sam laughed.

"Boy you know him so well" Sam said

"Do not laugh too fast Sam . You get a salad every time. " Kat said then Dean stuck out his tongue and laughed. 

Sam decided not to order salad and had a hamburger and sweet potato fries. He even ordered pie. They all laughed. It did not slow down Dean who loved pie and his burgers. He ate with such a passion. 

"Dang, you inhaled that burger Dean." Diva stated. 

Dean smiled "I was so hungry sweetie. I just got carried away." Dean said stealing some of Diva's fries. 

Gabriel laughed "You are predictable chucklehead." He then looked at his fiery redhead to see what she was doing she had not ate much. He realized that was probably from his blood. 

 

Roxy was still mad at Gabriel for ruining their alone time. "He might be a chucklehead but you are porno king. " Roxy said and she did not know where that came from, as soon as she said that wished that she had not said it she looked at Kat who looked ticked off again. She had been having strange dreams about her dad lately . She knew he was sick. She talked to him the other day he said if she needed him he would meet her at the fountain. 

 

Diva knew Roxy was going through alot she was surprised that Roxy through Gabe under the bus. The archangel kind of did deserve it. Diva had to work on her trust issues. Sam was a good man with secrets. She could tell that. A man with secrets was trouble. She has issues like Kat but she figured she would just have fun until this adventure was over. 

 

******************************************************************************

When they got back to the rooms Kat and Diva took Roxy to the side.

"You ok girl?" Kat asked she knew her friend was a kind hearted soul who would never do anything to hurt anyone. 

"My dad is sick." Roxy said breaking down crying. 

Diva got down and hugged their friend and so did Kat. The boys were just watching.

"They are having a chick flick moment aren't they?" Gabriel asked

"Yepp that is the definition of chick flick moment. If I however want nookie tonight I will have to be all about the chick flick thing." Dean said but he did not mean it. He wanted to talk to Roxy. He loved being by her. She was not like most of these chicks. She really knew what she was doing and she was no wimp. She could be soft when she needed to be but hard when that was called for too. Yep he was falling for her. 

 

"Dean quit being insensitive." Sam said watching Diva he wanted to reassure her that he would be here even after this thing with Kat was done. 

They watched as the girls hugged and then walked over to them. They each shut the joining doors.

*****************************************************************

"Now where were we?" Dean said

Roxy came over and looked into his green eyes. "Anywhere you want my sweet." Roxy kissed him on the base of his neck.

"I love when you do that. I do however want to know why you were crying?" Dean asked taking his hands and cupping her chin.

"Oh you saw that? My dad is sick. I told him to meet us at the fountain. I asked Kat to share her last waters with me. She gave me one for now. She said when we get there she would get more for him to drink." Roxy said knowing how the waters had healing properties. 

"Be careful now lets forget for tonight all the nasty stuff. We should be in Florida tomorrow. At least at Gabe's bar. Then we will go to the keys." Dean said

Them then Dean lifted her chin up and kissed her. Which made her feel like no other man who had touched her before. His touch was magically to her. He was so gentle but when he pulled her in for the kiss it was fierce. Her insides felt like they were on fire. 

 

His tongue plunged inside her mouth seeking her tongue and they did a dance intangling and exploring. His hands made their way to her backside which he pulled to him. Roxy felt how hard he was and that made her want him now. She pulled off his jacket and shirt. She kissed his neck and then kissed her way down. She sucked and licked the tiny hair trial he had going down to his manhood. When she got to his pants she pulled them down to. And he laughed. 

"I can help you know" He said kicking out of his pants and laying on the bed beaconing for her to come be by him. She crawled up taking clothes off as she went. Then she took him into her mouth and sucked him and worked her hand on him jerking and sucking. He pulled her up to him while she was doing that and took her into his mouth. He sucked on her clit while his fingers plunged into her. 

Roxy had come 6 times Dean was close he then turned her around and put on protection and entered her. She moaned. She felt the earth shake with that one. 

Dean kissed her neck and took his time building her up again. He felt her go a few more times before they both climbed together. 

"OOOO My Roxy I love you." Dean said knowing what he might be starting but he did not care. He loved being with her.

"I love you too Dean" Roxy said panting.

Dean felt himself explode. They lay there for hours talking and laughing and exploring. They went to sleep around 12 they had to get sleep for the road. 

 

*****************************************************************

Sam wrapped his arm around Diva when she got in the room. 

"You ok?" Sam asked

"Yeah I just know things will be wrapped up in a few days and I will miss you." Diva said

Sam pulled her to him. "They do not have to be." Sam said and sat down on the bed making her come with him. She straddled him.

"What do you mean?" Diva said

"Well we use some help and Dean likes Roxy. Roxy, You and Kat could come with us. Might have to put up with Gabriel alittle bit but he seems to be ok." Sam said

Diva smiled and kissed him. She laid kisses all over him while he was still trying to tell her what he had wanted to all day. He laid back but stopped her "I love you Diva I want to be with you." Sam said He then held her face in his hands.

She felt so happy at that moment she yelled "WooooHoooo" and then kissed him and he then kissed her back yelling "Wooohooo" 

"Does that mean you love me?" Sam asked

"Yes silly of course I love you Sammy you are wonderful. " Diva said kissing him again. He then laid her down and kissed her deeply. 

They kissed that way for awhile until Sam's hands worked their way down and undressed her. He kissed her breasts and licked around them then nibbled on them. He slowly kissed his way down while his fingers had already were exploring her core. She was wet already when his mouth licked her tasting her sweetness. Diva moaned.

He felt her get wetter. He dove his face further in and made her moan out his name. He then pull on a condom and slipped in her. He felt her clamp on him and they worked up together. He took his time getting her as wet as possible. She then threw him over and straddled him going as fast as can be. Making him feel himself get to the edge. She then kissed and nibbled his ear and that sent him over. 

They lay there afterwards. kissing and cuddling before they fell asleep. Diva felt loved finally after all these years of searching.

 

***************************************************************************

 

Gabriel pulled her into the room and shut the door. Kat pulled back out away from him as the door was shut. 

"Why do you keep pulling away from me? " Gabriel asked

"I realized when we left that our lives are different. Tonight I will let us have this fantasy you have let me live in but the reality is that we live in two different worlds you and I." Kat said trying to be strong when he took her in his arms.

"No we have tomorrow night too." Gabriel said hoping by tomorrow his blood would take more ahold of her. He noticed she was taking doubles doses. He had put ten drops in the next one. His blood turned invisible with the water which was a healing water and so much more. 

Gabriel had no idea that Kat had a plan for him tomorrow night. She felt him take her in his arms and they made love for hours. He was so sweet and tender with her. After he fell asleep she cried. She loved him so much. It was maddening. It was making her crazy.

In the morning she took another shot of water. She felt dizzy when she got up. Gabriel had to catch her. 

"You ok to drive?" Gabriel asked but knew why she was feeling that way. Her blood was mixing with his and it was making her drunk. "Maybe I should drive?" 

"Oh no I will have Diva or Roxy drive for a hundred miles or so then I will be fine. " Kat said.

The girls were happy to do fifty miles each in an hour Kat was right as rain. 

"Thank you guys." Kat said as they started back on their journey to Florida. They got into the sleepy town that Gabriel's strip club was in. The Strip club was in full swing. They all put their stuff in the motel across the street and Kat put hers in Gabriel's room. 

Gabriel was definitely in his element he lead them into the club and they watched as he became the life of the party having the girls dance for Dean, Sam and all the ladies. Kat was not sick by it but it was not what she wanted. So for tonight she would be his queen bee. 

The girls did not know her plan either. They thought when she said "Hey ladies lets go back and get dressed up and strip for our men. " Kat said

Roxy and Diva let it play out but told her "We know you are up to something. All we can say is be careful." Roxy and Diva both told her as they all got ready. 

Gabriel closed down the strip club early but could not find the girls. Then the spot light came on and Sam Dean and Gabriel saw all of them dance out onto the stage to "Let's go Crazy but it was a medley and it went into a slower "Diamonds and pearls" They all shimmed up and down the poles including Kat who he could not believe his eyes she looked incredible dancing up there. The medley ended with "Purple Rain" And at the end all the ladies ended up on their mens laps. 

Dean wasted no time he took Roxy to a champagne room to have fun. 

Sam carried Diva out the door to the motel. He wanted privacy. 

Kat just stayed on Gabriel's lap grinding on him until he carried her back to the back room. Gabriel had been drinking all night. Agonizing over this being their last night before it all blew up. 

She seemed to come willingly. Too willingly for Kat. She was his soft willing Kat to play with like last night. He loved her this way. He loved her every way. He pulled her to him and she straddled him. He could not wait she had got him so hard. He then pulled his pants down and he pull her panties to the side and he entered her. He felt her hot wet core. He buried himself in her feeling her get wetter and wetter and he felt himself spill into her. He kissed her as they both came off their high of each other. It seemed that is what they did to each other. They lay there for hours making love. He then fell asleep and she snuck out getting on her motorcycle. 

He caught her as she was about to start it up. 

"Where are you going?" Gabriel asked He was surprised to find she was gone. 

"I can not do this anymore. " She said trying to push him out of her path. 

"Why Kat we will be in the Keys tomorrow? " Gabriel said pleading with her to come back inside and talk.

"Our lives are different you will never hear me. " Kat said

"If you love me then we can do this." Gabriel said

"I do not know if i love you and I do not want to use you. I will use you. You know that is what I do. I am like that kind of like you are." Kat said . This hurt him he knew she loved him but when she said she did not know that made him turn cold and then he threw his hands up in the air and said "Then go then and face Thad alone." Gabriel said knowing she was lying to herself and him .

***********************************************************

Roxy and Diva had gotten up early they all had. They went over to the strip club. And found Gabriel drunk. 

"Where is Kat?" Roxy asked

"Gone gone gone to the keys. And she hates me so oh well bye bye Kat" Gabriel said

Diva had found a letter for Gabriel from Kat in her room she wondered what it was about now she knew.

"You fool. She loves you. She did not want to use you for your powers she wanted you for you. Read this. It tells you of how she never loved anyone like you." Diva had opened reading it while she was talking Gabriel grabbed and it told him how she could not use anyone especially him. She had to face her deal. She loved him and always would love him. They had two different lives, she wished they would have meet sooner.

Gabriel sobered up immediately and told them all to stay there. He would find her and bring her back. 

 

************************************************

Gabriel found her not an hour later she had wrecked and was lying there. She was dying he could tell as soon as he picked her up. He cried and his angel tears fell on her they could not do what he knew had to be done and now he wrapped his wings around her and cut himself making her drink his blood. She hesitated at first then she did and as he wrapped his wings around her. He flew up doing circles and he cried the whole time . he felt her healing he felt her also drink more of his blood and she passed out. 

He got her back to the club. 

Diva and Roxy looked at her and Gabriel as he appeared out of nowhere. He then knew she had made him fight like he had not done in a while making him feel like he used to and that was the Gabriel that he was. 

Gabriel put Kat in the back room and sat them all down and explained "The bike is toast. She was going to die. I had to give her my blood and use my powers to heal her. We are going to let her sleep. I will transport us all to the Keys later and we will make the deadline. " Gabriel said even taking Roxy off to the side and promised to heal her father. 

Roxy thanked him. And hugged him. Diva and Roxy both thanked him and hugged him for saving Kat. 

The boys vowed to never call him a douchebag again. They felt like they would have lost a sister. 

******************************************************************

Kat woke up and found Gabriel holding her hand. 

"Good you're up." Gabriel said

"Was that real?" Kat asked 

"Yes it was" Gabriel said "I will explain everything later. We have to go." 

They all got ready and held hands. They popped out and then they popped in at the fountain. 

Kat swam in it. It did not matter. She did not need it anymore. Gabriel laughed as she swam . He did not understand she did not realize what having his blood in her meant and that transfusion to save her life rendered the waters just to be bathing waters to her. She had angel blood in her. 

Roxy found her dad who she pointed to Gabriel who healed him but then Thad appeared. Just as Kat got out and dressed.

"So you brought my brother Kat ?" Thad asked "I do not care who you brought we still have a deal."

Gabriel smiled and laughed "That deal is void" 

It was getting dark and they felt a cold breeze slide in and they saw a man walk up. They all felt sick. Dean and Sam knew who he was. He put his finger to his mouth and shushed them.

"Ah brother thank you." Lucifer said

"Why are you thanking me? I complicated this." Gabriel said taking kat in his arms. 

"oh really actually you brought me a gift." Lucifer turned to Roxy's father "Didn't he?"

The old man looked at him and had a heart attack. 

Roxy ran to her father and held him "Papa papa, please do not die." 

Lucifer knelt down laughing and said "He is not your Father I am" 

"No he is." Roxy said and looked down at her father who was slipping away and he nodded and said "It is true but I love you." And then he died.

Roxy got up and pounded on Lucifer "You evil vial angel I hate you." 

"Definately my daughter and in love with a Winchester classic." Lucifer said 

Dean and Sam had guns pointed but knew that would not do anything to Lucifer. 

Lucifer turned back to Gabriel and Thad. "You took care of my other problem too." Lucifer then took an angel sword and killed Thad. "I never liked him. These waters do not need protecting. Brother I must say healing her like that made her bound to you. That is just torture for your womanizing ways . Oh wait you are in love with her. And of course you are right." Lucifer laughed 

Roxy spit on him. "Awww Dad is going to take you home now" Lucifer said and Roxy and him disappeared. 

Kat, Dean, Sam and Diva looked at Gabriel said "Get her back."


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They go after Roxy to get her out of Hell. Kat exchanges herself to get Roxy out. Unbeknownst to Gabriel, Kat has to make the deal to be with him. She breaks his heart by making him believe he slept with clueless Castiel. Lucifer buys a strip club and taunts Gabriel with his torturing of Kat. Roxy has twins

Hell

 

Roxy did not expect Hell to be a winter wonderland. Lucifer showed her all the things he built since he had been back. A few years ago them stupid Winchesters trapped him in a cage. Their brother Adam was still in there. 

Lucifer was a little ticked at his brother and this human named Kat. They had tricked him out of her soul. He wanted to teach his little brother that women could not be trusted. And that one he sensed did not trust Gabriel . Oh she loved him but she loved her friends more. 

 

"So what is your evil plan?" Roxy said . Lucifer laughed at her. She was just like her mother. Her mother was so innocent. All she wanted was a child. He did not want to hurt her or use her but his brother had to be taught a lesson. 

"I want you to tell me who is Kat to Dean and Sam?" Lucifer asked

Roxy wanted to lie but down here she found herself turning his way. She found that she could not lie. As if under a spell she said "She is Bobby's daughter. Sam and Dean grew up with her. " Roxy held her mouth made at herself for betraying her friend. 

 

Lucifer said "Ahh there is a way to hurt all of the men who put me in that hole. You little one . I have to send back."

"So I am being used as a pawn to get someone else?" Roxy said

"No you are my daughter and have my powers in you. I was good at one time you know. I however think you are too good to be here and I also want your child my grandchild to live on Earth. You are my child I wanted you to see Hell. Now sleep." Lucifer said going over to Roxy he put his hand to her head making her sleep. 

Lucifer though up a plan that would help him get even with Gabriel (Who had helped the brothers put him in the cage) and the Winchesters, oh and Bobby who helped also. Four birds one stone. He would make Gabriel hate her. Make the Winchesters know where she was and could do nothing to save her and well Bobby he would not know a thing they it from him. Then when he found out there would be nothing the old man could do. 

He did love his daughter but her having this baby on Earth was important. Her mating with a Winchester well that was classic. 

 

********************************************************************

Gabriel had thought the same thing when they all asked him to go get Roxy. He and Castiel would surely have to go. Death had a different plan. He showed up as Gabriel got Castiel down there. 

"You cheated me you know Gabriel?" Death said as they were going back to the club to start a plan. 

"I know old man." Gabriel said 

Death turned to look at Kat. "You have angel blood in you. You and I must talk." Gabriel tried to grab for her but Death beat him to Kat. "I will take her. No I am not going to kill her. I have some angel matters to discuss. We will meet you there Gabriel" Death said grabbing Kat who gave a scared look. Then they disappeared. 

 

******************************************************************

Diva and Sam held hand with Castiel and Gabriel transported Dean to the strip club. They arrived and sat there . Death and Kat was not there and Gabriel paced. 

"Look" Castiel said "I think Death has a plan. I think Kat has to go get her because it is her deal brother. A deal was broken whether you thought you tricked Lucifer or not. She thought she made it with Thad. Thad was working for Lucifer. Yes you saved her life but she was bound to that deal. "

"Yeah but there are loopholes sometimes." Gabriel said he remembered or thought he had read the loopholes. 

"I read it. That would have been the case if Thad had not been doing the deal for Lucifer." Castiel said knowing what Death was telling Kat . Castiel would have to do something to would make his brother hate him. 

"What are you saying Kat has to go and make her deal. I will not let that happen." Gabriel said

Diva and Sam were hearing the conversation taking place. Diva had a bad feeling. Dean was going stir crazy. He was thinking about calling Crowley. Sam stopped him made him listen to Castiel. 

**************************************************************************

A few minute conversation with Death or so it seemed. They were gone on Earth time for only 15 minutes. On Heaven time for 1 hour.

 

Death took her to Chuck or God. Kat saw a humble man in blue jeans and a t-shirt. he looked like a normal guy sitting behind a typewriter. 

"Hello who are you?" Kat asked

Death made her sit down. 

"That is complicated Kat." Chuck smiled she had always been a tough girl and was making her son fight but he needed to go through more for him to be with a human. "I am God"

"Ok" Kat said trying to get up. God made her to where she could not move and just listen.

Death was laughing because this human was feisty. 

"My son Gabriel saved you. He gave you his blood and bound you loosely to him. You still have to power not to be bound to him. How do you feel about him?" God said already knowing

"I love him but my life is different. He would not fit in. I might have his blood but I am no angel. " Kat said

"Do you want me to take you now?" Death asked.

"No I would surely go to hell." Kat said

God laughed "You would go back not to hell. But this deal it is what set off all this. Lucifer would have came for Roxy soon but this kind of set up a plan Lucifer has been planning for awhile. I need you to save Roxy." God said

"How I am human." Kat asked

"Yeah but Gabriel helped you in that regard. Unfortunately Lucifer is ticked at Bobby, Sam, Dean and Gabriel. You are connected to all of them. Roxy needs to be on Earth. The child however will kill her. I need you to prove your love for Gabriel. Yes you love him. He must not know that. You are about to be tested. I need you to become an angel. However. To do that You will have to go through Hell. I will forgive you and heal and make you full angel only then can my son know you did all for him. " God said

 

"I have a plan" Death said 

"Why can't Gabriel do it or Castiel?" Kat asked

"Because Lucifer wants revenge We need him to think his plan is working. I need Gabriel to understand there are no loopholes. And if you want to be with my son. He needs to become the Archangel again. And you my dear have made him want to fight. I will need him soon. Now are you in or out. Wait let me put it this way Roxy needs you." God said. 

"For Roxy I would walk through fire. For Gabriel I will be tortured. I am not sure I want to be angel though. And what of Gabriel he will not let me make this deal." Kat said

"I will say one more thing then Death will have you listen to the plan. You have to do this. This is your destiny not anyone else's" God said and then he turned in his chair. 

Death and her suddenly were in another room having tea. 

"I am old dear. I need you to do something you would not do. I have Castiel in on this plan. He will help you make Gabriel think you deceived him. Then you can go. I will go with you child and I will take the Winchesters they will tell Diva or you can what is going on Gabriel will believe what you need him to. " Death handed her a vial. "He will still love you if he does if not he always hate you. At first no matter what he will be so hurt. You have to not tell him. Everyone will know but him. Until all is done he can not know."

Kat nodded. They then took hands and appeared before the others. 

Gabriel rushed over to her and Death nodded at her. 

"So what is going on?" Gabriel asked and hugged her. Kat hugged back knowing what must be done. They had a day until the meeting. Castiel had been contacted by Lucifer. 

"Nothing we have to wait for Lucifer to contact us." Kat said nodding at Diva who knew that signal from when they all had cases. It was there was something she was not saying signal and to play along. 

"I thought you needed me" Gabriel said kissing her worried but blowing it off like maybe something was being done by another higher power. 

Kat yawned "I need to talk to Diva. I am tired Gabriel I will be in our room in a little bit." 

"Ok my sweetie." Gabriel said.

*************************************************************

Castiel disappeared but only to Diva and Sam's room. Dean went walking over to to his room with Sam. Kat and Diva walked over to the motel in silence. 

Castiel angel proofed the room. Dean was the last one in. 

"Ok" Castiel said "The only way to save Roxy is for Kat here to become an angel." Castiel tried to finish more but Dean and Sam laughed hell even Diva laughed

"Now that is hilarious. I however know I will do everything I can to save her." Dean said

Kat would have laughed too. She however knew that Death was serious and so was God. 

"No Dean listen to me" Castiel said and took his hand and put it on his shoulder. "Lucifer is made and wants revenge. Who is everyone's here connection. Yep that would be Kat. Kat had to become an angel for two reasons to save Roxy. And to be with Gabriel. " 

"I understand saving Roxy" Dean and Sam said together "We like her." They tried to lighten up the mood but Castiel was not in a playful mood. He was about to make his brother mad at him. 

"Ok guys. Can we be serious. I need you guys to know this." He then laid out the plan to get Roxy back and how they would take off after Castiel and Kat did what they had to do which was explained. 

"He is going to hate her. Is this fair?" Diva asked

"Yes he has to be hurt in order for him not to look for her." Castiel said. 

"Where am I going to be when you guys are in Hell?" Diva asked

"With my father but he needs to think I am off with Castiel. He likes Castiel anyway. I have to get Gabriel drunk tonight and put a lady in bed with him. Then when he comes looking for me I will be in bed with Castiel. " Kat said

"I am shocked" Dean said "Perverting Castiel like that. " 

"Hey Dean quit being an asshat I am not really going to sleep with Kat." Castiel said

"We're not" Kat said teasingly.

"We could but you would never go back to my brother. " Castiel said laughing and smiling.

"Good one Castiel" Sam said.

 

************************************************************

Diva looked at Sam when They all left the room "Will this work or destroy my best friends?" Diva asked.

"We all will explain to Roxy how Kat had to do this. And how she was in danger. Kat is part angel now and I was told the rest will be told to us when Roxy comes back to Dean. " Sam said kissing her. And holding her. Diva would have her part to play too. She had to lie to Bobby and also act like she hated Kat. They all had to do that when they visited Gabriel. It all had to play out. 

Sam kissed her passionately it would be a few days. They had to go to Hell to get Roxy and bring her back. He took his hand and let to slide down her sides as they were kissing. He pulled her top off and nuzzled her breasts taking them into his mouth and sucking on the nipple each of them.

"I will miss you when you are gone Sam" Diva said and her voice was whispering. 

"I love you" He said pulling her to him and they falling on the bed. They wasted no time. The wanted each other then and there. She pulled down his pants and he pulled her out of hers. They laughed how fast they undressed each other. 

He then put her up against the wall and entered her. She felt every inch of him go in her. She bite his neck lightly and moaned. He bite her nipple lightly and built up speed going and out out of her until they both came so hard. Sam carried her back to the bed and lay with her. 

They had the pleasure of being the only couple that never had to part. And Sam was a happy man. 

Diva smiled too thinking the same thing and fell asleep. 

*******************************************************************

Kat's heart was breaking. She got to be with him one last time. If he loved her after this time away they would spend the rest of their lives together if not she would just save one of her best friends from Hell and death. She loved Gabriel but her friends stood by her. 

She walked into the room with a fake smile. She had to be the best actress she could be in the world. Gabriel was at the bar on the set pouring them a drink. 

She sashayed over to him and kissed him pouring the potion in his drink. It had to be strong to knock a archangel out. Before he would drink it she would be with him one last time. She Then took the drink and put it by the bed. 

"Darling you do not need this until you have this." Kat said taking her clothes off save her bra and underwear. Then she had her finger make the come to me point and he laughed and came to her. 

"What has got you so fired up for me?" Gabriel said taking a lollipop out his drawer. "I have a new trick I want to try on you." 

Kat's eye gleamed with passion. She watched him Him slowly almost slither to her. He kissed her ankle lightly then he kissed up her legs slowly getting to her thighs. He unwrapped the lollipop. He then put it in her mouth. She sucked on it. Then he pulled it out of her mouth and brought it back to his mouth keeping eye contact. 

Kat felt the stick lollipop being put on her thighs and then licked off. Then as he was doing that his fingers worked into unders her panties. He put a trail by her panties and licked while continuing to stroke her into heaven. Tonight for now he was hers and she was his. She gave herself up to the feeling. He pulled off her panties. And put the lollipop all around her. He licked it off and sucked as well always works his hands in her. He buried his face in her . She could not take it anymore and was overcome and let all the built up things go. She felt in go and go. He continued his magic. She thought she was going to pass out from the overwhelming passion he had built in her. Then he took off his clothes and slipped inside her. 

He made her get on top . She climbed on his huge member. "He gripped her ass scratching it and leaving marks. It felt good and hurt at the same time so when he came up to lick her breasts she left claw marks down his back. They went at this for a few hours until they both collapsed. 

 

Gabriel reached for his drink saying "You definitely are my equal no one has ever kept up with me like that." He drank the drink then she saw him get tired. and yawn "I love you Kat" He conked out. 

She started crying and said "I love you too." 

Gabriel had fallen into a dream he thought he heard Kat's voice saying the three words he had longed to hear from her. He would not forget this dream in the next months.

Kat dressed and this was where Dean came in he had steered a stripper he knew was secretly in love with Gabriel to go in the back and have a good time. 

"Hey Jan Gabriel said he wants to see you. He wants to make a porno. He is pretending to be sleeping." Dean said. He saw Kat come out and drink a good drink.

"This sickens me" Kat said drinking and then pouring another one. They had to wait 15 minutes before Kat could catch him. Then Dean would say she left with Castiel and point to his motel room. 

**********************************************************

Gabriel woke up to having a woman who at first he thought was Kat. 

"Ohhh my baby keep that up" Gabriel said grabbing a ass that did not feel like Kat's. 

He suddenly looked up and saw Jan. But he still felt weird like he could not stop even if he wanted to. 

That was when all hell broke loose. Kat came in He tried to pushed Jan off him. 

Kat smacked him in the face. He suddenly sobered up after a few minutes. This did not make sense. Jan ran out. He had to get his head together none of this made sense. 

He went through the bar and saw Dean.

"ok dude where did she go?" Gabriel asked

"She went that way with Castiel." Dean said he felt bad for Kat and almost wanted to stop it. 

 

*******************************************************************

Kat ripped off Castiel's clothes. "Cas you need to quit being modest if this is going to work. This was your idea." Kat said. 

They heard him or Castiel did . He then grabbed her and kissed her. She took the cover between them and yanked. It felt weird to have another dude's chest against her breasts. 

Gabriel opened the door. He saw Castiel on top of Kat and what looked like them fucking. He did not know what he felt at that moment he went numb. And he felt cold like his insides had froze up. He wished he could die right there and then. He looked at her and she looked guilty.

Kat said "I figured you bang someone I can bang someone. I told you I was just like you , you did not listen. " 

Gabriel swallowed hard "Yes you are right, you warned me. Did you ever love me?" He asked 

Now Kat had to lie and do it well. "I can't love any man. (She bite her lips from not saying except you) I am like you doomed to love sex not love. And you were great in the sack."Kat said

"Then I got the message now. I will never bother you again. And please do the same for me." Gabriel said slamming the door but he wanted to go back as soon as he closed the door and take her and put her over his shoulder and take her back to the room and fuck her until they both could not stand up. But he didn't he crossed the road and buried himself in a bottle. 

Dean had left already. Gabriel was kind of happy not that he blamed Dean but he wanted to not see them for a little while. He hurt on so many levels. Knowing in the back of his mind something was not right but he was too hurt to see the truth. 

********************************************************************************

If Gabriel had gone back in that hotel room he would have seen Kat roll Castiel off her. Castiel had on Underwear. 

"Really Cas if he would have pulled off the covers .He would have seen you had on underwear. And why did you have to kiss me like that yuck." Kat said getting up and getting dress. 

"You ok?" Castiel asked

 

"Yeah he hates me and always will" Kat said crying Diva came in and pulled her to her and let her cry. 

"Not a chick flick moment please?" Dean said. He and Sam and Diva had to be in South Dakota by morning. Or so he thought. 

"And really how can I make it back to the Keys by tonight?" Dean asked.

 

"You won't. I am taking Diva to Bobby's and You guys will go towards the Keys. I should be back before the meeting. " Castiel said. 

Diva hugged Kat because she did not know when they would see each other again. 

"Just know I love Roxy and You and I will be back." Kat said wondering if it would be so. This was her test and maybe she would lose her mind and soul. 

Sam kissed Diva promising to be back. Dean even gave her a hug. "We will be back with Roxy." Dean said

 

************************************************************************

The fountain was eerie with no one tending it. Dean , Sam and Kat pulled up and got out. The boys hugged her wondering if they would get to say goodbye there so they did it here. 

"Remember I have to do this. Do not be heroes get Roxy and Castiel will take you out of there back to here go get Diva and please (She started crying again) Check up on Gabe He hates me but I love him so much." Kat got a huge hug from Sam. 

"You are too good for him" Dean said but if he had came in on that even if a woman was in his bed he would have killed Castiel. 

Death appeared and then Castiel appeared. 

"What took you so long?" Dean asked

"I got the third degree from Bobby. I guess Gabriel called him and said I seduced his sister. Bobby told Gabriel to fuck off. But nearly killed me. And told me we would have a talk when I got back." Castiel said

They then got ready and left for Hell. 

**********************************************************************************

Hell was cold not what they thought. Lucifer sat there with Roxy beside him. 

"So you guys like this?" Lucifer asked and looked over to see Death there. "What you doing here?" 

"Well I kind of have a stake in this game. She is mine." Death said and pointed to Kat.

"Oh yeah she died." Lucifer said "But my brother brought her back."

"Yeah but she should have been mine." Death said "Ok stop playing and lets make the deal."

"She already made the deal. I am changing it since she tricked me. I want her to suffer with all her loved ones who put me in the cage" Lucifer said looking over at Sam and Dean. "My brother helped them. So he loses her." Then he turned and said to Kat " I watched what you did so he would not come very good. I told Castiel that I did not want my brother here. " 

"Ok lets do this what do you want?" Death said

"I want Kat to make a deal to return Roxy. I feel she should take Roxy's place and stay here. I will torture her and beat her, and use her. And make her hate the human race. " Lucifer said

Roxy wanted to say something but she had a feeling there was something in play so she bite her lip. She cried. Kat hurt for her and gave her a signal that it was a plan and it would be ok. Roxy still knew Lucifer might not be tricked by this plan. 

"How long?" Death said

"9 months" Lucifer said smiled and laughing evilly at Kat

"6" Death countered

"8" Lucifer said

"7" Death said

Lucifer gave a face that he was not happy but he agreed."7 it is" Lucifer said taking Kat and putting her on a chain. 

 

Dean and Sam jumped into action and took Roxy and left with Castiel. 

Death whispered in Kat's ear. "Use the thing I talked about. I will make sure Gabriel stays safe. And Roxy and Diva too. " Death said disappearing

 

Lucifer came over and yanked the chain. He snapped his fingers and Kat had on no clothes. Lucifer got out his whip and made strips down her back. Kat however did not heal them she had to save her strength. And her energy for Healing Roxy in a few months. She focused on Roxy. And also Gabriel how bad she betrayed him and how he would never know how much she really loved him. She cried silent tears. 

Lucifer came up and whispered in her ear. "Every Time you heal yourself even alittle Kat my brother will feel your pain. I am going to enjoy BREAKING you" Lucifer bite her neck drawing blood and slipped his big member in her ass. making her cry from the pain but She gritted her teeth and spit in his face. 

She was bleeding on the the rack. He had chained her up and had her suspended in the air. She only healed in the inside. The angel blood would not let her vessel die. She kept thinking of Gabriel and what he must think of her and she stopped herself from healing. If he were to come down here he would be killed or her mission would be for nothing better to die than that. 

 

"My my my little lamb you are going to be so worn out. I am going to have some demons come and ravage you. I have plans for you. We will see how long you last." Lucifer said to Kat. 

 

************************************************************************************

They all set down on Earth again by the fountain. Roxy collapsed and cried in Dean's arms. 

"You are safe now" Dean said kissing her forehead.

"My best friend is not. We need to go back there." Roxy said

"No we can not. I want to go back to Kat is like a sister to Dean and I but Kat has healing powers now and she can withstand it. Roxy I need you to think You have something to tell us what is it?" Sam asked

Roxy looked up at Sam and Dean as they were helping her in the Impala. 

"I am pregnant with Dean's child." Roxy said happy and sad at the same time. 

"Ok" Sam said looking at Dean who kissed Roxy again. and Dean whispered "I love you we will figure this out I promise. " 

They then got into the car and made good time because Castiel helped alittle. 

 

*********************************************************************

Diva had finally got word that Dean and Sam would be back with Roxy tonight. She was happy. She was answering the phones. Bobby was upset because Gabriel had called and told him about the Castiel/ Kat situation. 

"Damn it why must she be like me when it comes to sex. That archangel is being such a love struck fool and Castiel I could kill him for this. Kat just did not want to settle down with that son of a bitch and now he wants to try to keep calling her telling me he loves her still. Then he will call again and say she is a slut and I should castrate her. The man is in pain. I swear Kat is going to hear a mouthful when she walks in. " Bobby said drinking a good bit of the bottle he just opened. 

 

Bobby sat down and at the computer and had several cases open on it. He was going to get Sam , Dean, Diva and Roxy to investigate the stuff. He took notes and pulled out books until they both heard the Impala come into the junkyard. 

Diva shot up and out the door. She ran to Roxy hugging her. "Is everything ok?" She asked Roxy.

"I am just pregnant" Roxy said

They all looked at Dean and he shrugged. 

"Well you idjoits need to get in here and explain to me why my daughter is not here. Bobby screamed from the porch and pointed at Castiel.

They all hung their heads knowing they would have to lie to Bobby. They did not want to. He would kill them if he knew that they had let Kat go to Hell to so she could be an angel. They shuddered to think what she was going through. 

"Ok Cas talk" Bobby said giving him a seat. 

Castiel was good at lying when he got a direct order to lie. "You know Kat. She found Gabriel cheating and got mad and grabbed me. She practically tore my clothes off. Then she ditched me and all of us saying she wanted to go it on her own. And Gabriel broke her heart" Castiel said sounding very convincing. 

"That sounds like her." Bobby sighed. They all were kind of relieved. "She will call me to check up in a few weeks. " 

 

"Now you idjoits need to get going on a case." Bobby said

They all got the info from Bobby for the case and headed out. Once they were in the car Diva said "Wow that was close" They all nodded and agreed. 

In the next few months they took cases down real fast and got close. They as a team were a well oil team. 

Bobby had them doing all the cases around him. He still had not heard anything from Kat. This however was what she had done to him too many times so this was not suspicious. However Roxy and Diva found a way to imitate her and called him unbeknownst to the boys . They wanted to have Bobby worry less about her. 

Bobby had avoided them doing Florida for awhile now. Unfortunately he had one that made them go by the bar and porno set. They all saw a huge hotel along with casinos . 

"My my my he has been busy." Diva said stepping out. They all went in to see that everything was bigger and more organized. 

Didi greeted them. "We got a job for you folks the boss is in there. I will send you in , in a minute." she said they saw a redhead leave adjusting her skirt. 

"You can go in now" Didi said making a weird face. 

They went into Gabriel's now huge office. He was sitting at the desk looking miserable. And had a drink in his hand. 

"Hey chuckleheads. What is hanging?" Gabriel said the pain in his eyes when he searched for Kat among them. He knew she would not come back. He was hurting on two levels. First he betrayed her or so that is what he vaguely remembered and she betrayed him. That one still stung hard. And was like a knife in his heart. 

"You called us Gabriel tell us." Sam said getting down to business. 

They had kept Roxy in the room because she was showing alot. It had been six months. Kat should be home in one if all went well. They had to keep Roxy from getting seen by Gabriel the jig would be up if she was to be seen. Or well really what could he do just assume. They did not want that though. 

Gabriel sighed and took out a file. "I need you to dig up why my girls are leaving for the new place opening up. Well some of them are. I need info on what is go and if it is weird. You guys are good at that right? ok well good talk" Gabriel slung down a huge pile and they took it. 

he stopped Diva before she left and asked "Is she happy?" 

"She has not contacted us Gabriel she took off with a big Biker dude. She said you broke her heart." Diva said acting her role. 

"She broke mine too." Gabriel said suddenly feeling little pains all in his insides. He was going to have to go to the doctors again. He needed to stop having so much sex maybe. This had been going on for six months now. 

************************************************************************

Dean and Sam walked into the huge club/Hotel down the street and immediately saw Lucifer smiling at them 

"What you boys want?" Lucifer asked "We do not open for a month. I will have Kat dancing just before her sentence is up. The opening is the day before I release that hot piece of meat. I had to heal her myself. " He was laughing "The stubborn woman would not heal herself saving it for something i am sure." 

Diva was being held back by Sam. She wanted to tear him apart. Sam knew that there was nothing she could do and Lucifer would break her like a twig. 

"You might want to tell my bro I am here. No actually the day before I will have him see that luscious piece in the cage dancing. " Lucifer said knowing how he could torture his brother. 

Lucifer then disappeared. The boys or The girls did not like what was going on and told Castiel. 

Alot had happened since six months had passed. Roxy and Dean got married quick. They were planning a big ceremony after the baby. They wanted to be married for the baby. They were not taking chances. Diva was engaged to Sam. They wanted and they all wanted Kat there. That was their plans at least. This might throw a wreck in it. 

Lucifer would taunt Gabriel. Who knows what might happen. Nothing good. They called Bobby and told him they had to stay in Florida so give them cases there. 

They then went back and told Gabriel that it was opening in a month. They did not see who owned it. They tried to give him back his money he told them you keep it. As they were leaving they saw a redhead go in and shut the door. They heard him say "Now strip"

Diva shook her head "Man Kat is wasting her time on him" She was so mad. 

"Look from the way it looks on her end it does not look any better. I am not defending him by any means my love but he is what he is. She I understand had to do what she did but he does not know that. I saw a broken man coping back there." Sam said

"It still sucks" Diva said.

 

********************************************************************

Lucifer returned. Kat had been healed and prepared like a lamb to slaughter. She had impressed him. She took all the pain he dished out. 

"Well my girl you will be happy to hear the day before you are set free. I will be making you dance in my strip club. It is right by my brother's. " Lucifer said taking her face in his hand making her look at him. She had a dull look in her eyes like she was broken. He saw the fire there too though. He took out a crystal ball and showed her all the women Gabriel had been with since her. They were all redheads. She saw his pain and hurt. 

Lucifer laughed "You still love him. He does not love you." Lucifer saw something he might be able to use to break her just before he released her. This would make her a rag doll for his brother. 

Kat was faking and back building strength. She had two focuses but Roxy had to be her first focus. Roxy was her true test. That would make her an angel. Then she could be with Gabriel. 

Kat whispered to herself after Lucifer left looking in the crystal ball "Stay strong Gabriel. I wish I could make you see." 

****************************************************

Sometime he thought he felt Kat or heard her. He would have that same dream where she said she loved him. It had been almost a month since he had Dean and Sam investigate the new strip club. 

He was invited by the owner by a hand written invitation . He knew that writing. Why his brother would want to challenge him in business he did not understand.

 

It however would be clear soon enough when Gabriel walked in and saw his brother Lucifer who was watching the ladies on stage. He walked over to him and Lucifer smiled.

Lucifer pointed to a cage where a redhead was dancing. Gabriel looked up to see Kat . She was still beautiful. All the feeling came back even the anger. 

"See something you like?" Lucifer said knowing what he would say. Gabriel looked like he had not notice or tried to. 

"I can have her give you a private dance. If you would like. She is one of our best." Lucifer said

Gabriel shook his head at first. Kat had not locked eyes on him yet he was sure of it. She looked like she might be on something. 

"Well if you change your mind. I will let you know she does private dances in that room only. She is the only one to do private dances in that room get what I mean?" Lucifer said

Gabriel would go in there he knew he would. 

Kat saw him. Lucifer was taunting him she knew he would. He looked up and she saw hate in his eyes along with pain and hurt. She heard him say to Lucifer "You know I changed my mind. I want the whole night with her." Gabriel said 

Lucifer was handed a big rolls of money from Gabriel and Lucifer took down the cage. 

Kat stepped out and Gabriel lead her to the private room. Kat set up her show as Gabriel locked the door and She got up on the platform and danced around the poll. 

"I must admit I was surprised that you were here. I figured I might as well have one last time with you and get you out of my system. Now that you are the whore that you made yourself." Gabriel said but he did not mean it. He was so hurt. 

Kat was hurt by what he said she realized that is what he would see she had to give him a show. She had until midnight and if she did not convince Lucifer and Gabriel this was what she was than she would fail Roxy and Gabriel. She was wondering if Lucifer had timed things wrong. She would be in here long after midnight and she after midnight could technically tell Gabriel that she loved him and she would be with him soon. 

Lucifer was outside the door but he had forgot about the midnight clause. He had been planning things for hurt not precisely though. 

"You going to talk. Or do you want what you paid for. " Kat said dancing still and swinging around like a pro. It was nine she had three hours to act like a unfeeling woman to him then she could maybe respond to him. She was wondering if Lucifer was watching. Unbeknownst to her he was not. He was wrapped up in competing with Gabriel. 

"Come over here. I want you now and I want to take my time." Gabriel said "I paid for all night. I want you to know after this night. I will never want you again." Gabriel knew that was not true he wanted to hurt her and saw that he had or maybe that is what he thought he saw. He was drunk. 

She straddled his lap. And started grinding on him. He drank his drink and unbuttoned her top. He bite her nipples. He felt himself get hard the minute he had seen her so he was driven mad when she grinded against him. He then unzipped his pants and moved her pantie aside and entered her. He felt himself feel like a kid in a candy store. She was a warm gooey candy to him. He held her to him. "Ohhh god my Kat" He whispered. She felt him spill into her. 

She went into the adjoining bath and cleaned herself up. Gabriel joined her . He bent her over the hot tub and slide in her grabbing her and spanking her "You little whore you like this" He said He was trying to get her to respond. 

This had gone on for 3 hours now it was almost midnight. Kat had acted like a ragdoll. Gabriel was tired and laid down on the couch. "I guess I just want one more thing from you. I want the rest of the night to be spent holding you. " Gabriel said and took her in his arms and held her. Kat did not expect that but Lucifer was not watching. Gabriel felt defeated. He figured maybe this life that she picked now broke her. All he could do now is cry for the woman that would never come back to him. 

He felt her relax in his arms and fall asleep. He looked down and it looked like she was asleep it had just turned midnight and she was glowing. She looked up and suddenly said "Gabriel we need to get out of here now. I need you to pop us to Roxy now." 

Gabriel stood up and looked at her it she looked suddenly like his Kat. "I can not explain now. We both need out of here now.." Kat said

Gabriel quickly got his clothes. Kat dressed just as fast then Gabriel took her hand and they were by Roxy in a hospital. 

Roxy was in full blown labor. Kat told Castiel to hand her his coat so she could cover up when she healed Roxy. Gabriel gave Castiel a dirty look. Castiel took his brother to the side and explained everything. 

"Well that explains alot." Gabriel said watching from outside as he saw Kat slip in a hold Roxy hand she had lost alot of blood. The baby was fine but Roxy was fading and Kat knew what she had to do she wrapped her arms around Roxy and healed her. Kat glowed. 

The doctors said "Roxy and baby were fine but Roxy was sleeping."

Dean was so happy. Death and God came in and told Kat was now an angel. Gabriel was confused. 

Diva hit Gabriel and said "Well get un confused because we still have to deal with Bobby"


	8. Everyone has secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Death and God help everyone heal. Kat and Gabriel make up for now. Diva finds out why she is the way she is. Crowley steps in to create havoc. Michael tries to explain to Diva why he left her.

Roxy was still in the hospital. She woke up to see a 40-year-old man who was in a flannel shirt and blue jeans. Death was with him they seem to be watching her. 

"hey sleepy head. You want to wake up so we can answer them questions for you?" Death said.

Roxy thought this would be strange if she did not already know Death. Or that she had known about stuff like this almost her whole life that and one her best friends were in love with an archangel.

"I am Lucifer's daughter what does that mean for my son?" Roxy asked still tired from the drugs that helped her sleep. 

"Well Lucifer is my son. He was my most beloved son and he was good until he got jealous and fell. " The soft-spoken man said. Roxy looked at him realizing what he just said

"That means you are God, " Roxy said not even believe what she just said out loud and then she closed her eyes for no more than a minute. God and Death had come close to her bed and they were right there when her eyes opened. God held her hand. 

"Yes my child I had Kat go down to Hell to see Lucifer's plans. He has a few plans. One was that you would not be surviving." God explained

"But why would Lucifer want me dead?" Roxy asked knowing it might hurt her. 

"He is selfish he wanted your child being his grandchild to turn evil. Which now that you are still here. Your child should be fine. Lucifer also was being selfish he wants to know you. I still have hope for my son. I want you to let him get to know you." God said, "But be wary he is still evil." 

"We are also being made aware of Crowley trying to start an uprising. Crowley seems to have latched on to you guys. He is interested in the Winchesters. He thinks that might help him get the keys to Hell. I need your father in Hell. Crowley well he is a different evil altogether. " God said.

"What do you want me to do." Roxy asked

"Well we just need you to be a good mother and a good friend. We are going to be testing all of you. You three have bonded for a reason. All three of you have special gifts. You are half angel. Kat is now an angel. Diva well Diva is going to learn why Kat, Her and you were destined to meet. I just need you to be there for her. " Death said. 

God looked at his old friend then he put his hand over her face and made her sleep. 

Death went out to the waiting room and got Dean who was pacing. 

"So I can go in and be with my wife and baby now right old man." Dean said. He was not too keen having Chuck and Death going into the room and talking with his wife and from his understanding, Kat had just saved her because Papa Luci wants her to die so their child would become evil. 

He walked into the room and found Roxy asleep. He just sat down beside her and fell asleep himself. 

********************************************************************************* 

Kat was exhausted. All her energy had been spent healing Roxy so when she came out of the room she passed out. The staff did not see half of what happened. A nurse, however, put her in a room. She awoke with Death bending over her. She looked around the room and Saw Gabriel who she could tell even by the lame explanation Castiel gave Gabriel he was still mad at all of them. 

She saw God who Gabriel was whispering to and saying he wanted answers. God just pointed at Kat and said: "Wait I have to wait." 

They finally noticed she was up and approached her. 

God spoke first " You did very good. We wanted to finally let Gabriel in on all the things you went through for him." God said. 

"This was bullshit. I had a right to know. " Gabriel said madder than she had ever seen him. 

Death held him back from hitting God. "Yes, but Lucifer wanted her to go through with her deal. Tell me, Gabriel, would you have let her suffer that way. Knowing she was down there. " God asked 

"No I would have gone down there and beaten the living fuck out of my arrogant brother.He is such a populous ass. And he was mad at me, not Kat. It was my punishment." Gabriel said He was crying he knew Kat had suffered now. 

"Gabriel I am healed now. God and Death healed me. You are so how do I put this. Well, you would have acted first and thought later. I do apologize for the hurt you suffered but you had to hate me in order not to look for me. I betrayed you maybe not in the physical sense but I made you believe I had done something with Castiel. I also had a lady get into your bed and sleep with you. For that, I knew you might hate me. " Kat explained all the things she had done and was crying. 

"Why so I would not follow you?" Gabriel asked and felt betrayed once again. He never knew about Jan being pushed into bed with him. He had known she had a crush but if someone would have told her to go and be with him she would have jumped at the chance. "All you had to do was tell me the truth. You never loved me." Gabriel said feeling the tears run down his face but when he looked at her the love shown in her eyes. 

Kat sighed "I have always loved you. I fought from the day I stepped in that stupid bar. I fight it now. " The tears ran down her face. Gabriel reached out to her. His hands cupped her face. Gabriel slid down the bar on the side of the bed. And then he pulled her to him and held her. 

"Gabriel my pigheaded son she did this all for you and she could have died. You have always been the one to fight and ask questions later. This is not over even by a long shot. Lucifer is not happy Kat stopped him. Now he will come after all of you. You love her, She loves you. Find a strength in that my son. I ask her to do this. It is me you should be mad at not her. " God said he nudged Death who shook his head.

"There is a lot more to this than meets the eye, Gabriel. Destiny made Kat cross your path. I think you know that. Things are not perfect in this life Gabriel. You choose to be on Earth." Death said

Kat had fallen asleep her body was still drained. She did not understand why Gabriel was still mad. Ok, actually she got that part. 

Gabriel did not want to let her go. He held her while Death and God kept talking to him. 

"I guess I should be mad at you two but she put herself in danger. She always does that. I could have lost her." Gabriel said then that fact hit him and he realized he was not mad at Kat he wanted to protect her. He loved her and it through him for a loop. 

God smiled he heard his son's heart and knew he forgave Kat and that he loved her and finally admitted that fact to himself. Death knew that Gabriel could still do something stupid. "I am hoping once you get your head on straight you will not go half-cocked and try to kill Lucifer. 

"No He is like me, He can not die but yes I know things have to be handled better this time. " Gabriel said thinking of another time he tried to kill his brother and his brother would have killed him if he would not have switched the swords so that it was a soda can not an angel sword. Gabriel would have come back but not in this vessel. 

Death and God left Gabriel and Kat to make up. Gabriel fell asleep beside her. 

************************************************************************

Diva felt different and she could not explain why. She had always known she was different. When she would get mad when she was young she remembered starting fires. And also her parents had taken her to the orphanage and left her there. She somehow did not think they were her true parents. She knew things before they happened. 

She loved Sam but knew he was different too. She sensed his pain and addiction. They never talked about it but it was there. 

Their engagement had been happy. She enjoyed being with Sam. He was a big Moose of a man. At least Dean called him that and said a demon had given him that name. They all were to travel back to South Dakota together. Kat and Gabriel would be flying and they all plus the baby. That cute little angel. There were no words for that cutie pie. He smiled and they all fell over themselves. 

The drive back would have been murder. The Impala was acting up. Dean had them stopped in Tennessee. Kat and Gabriel popped in at that moment seeing them all stranded on the side of the road. 

"Isn't there something we can do?" Kat asked Gabriel. He shook his head and smiled .

Gabriel then snapped his fingers and all of us and the Impala were in Bobby's junkyard. The old man must have been sleeping but they soon were welcomed when Sammy knocked on the door. 

"It is about time you came home. " Bobby said when he answered. Thank goodness it was August. South Dakota was too cold. Diva loved Florida and hoped they would return to it soon. Bobby took Kat in his arms and gave Gabriel a dirty look. The archangel just took in stride. 

He hugged each of the girls and Sam and Dean. He hit Gabriel on the forearm.

"Hey what did I do?" Gabriel asked

"You are a pain in the ass. And speaking of pains in the ass" Bobby stopped mid sentence and-and a man appeared who had brown hair and dressed all in black. He had an arrogance all his own. 

"Hey boys. I know you missed me. So you have been busy with these birds. Wait hey Gabriel. Why I have not seen you in ages. " He looked around seeing everyone even going up to the baby who pulled on his beard. He then did an odd thing and sniffed like he was smelling something new. He went over to Kat who slugged him in the arm because he moved too fast. Then he went over to Roxy who he just smiled "So you are related to Lucifer?" 

"Yes he is my father." Roxy said challenging him 

"Good to know," Crowley said not done with his sniffing. He then went over to Diva. And pointed his finger "You,my dear are an angel too." 

"Yes my beloved is my angel," Sam said

"No, no no She is an angel. Her father is" Crowley was saying and Gabriel who had already known about Diva said 

"You need to shut up old man, " Gabriel said and Kat looked at him.

Death suddenly appeared "Ok Crowley what do you want?" Death came in and picked at Bobby's cookies. 

"I want the kingdom my boy. I have the keys in this room. " Then he stroked Diva's shoulder and she got chills up and down her spine. N, she should not be feeling this way but for some reason Diva loved danger and what Crowley was giving off was a danger. 

Diva was mad "Ok I want to know the truth come on someone tell me." Diva said 

Gabriel shook his head "I guess I am my brother's keeper. Michael. He fell in love once. Her name was Delilah. She was a gypsy lady. She was also a fortune teller. Michael got her knocked up. He had to leave on a mission and when he got back she was in labor. She died that day. Michael put in a home of a priest and his wife. He figured you would have a good life. He did not know they would die in a car accident a few years later. We all checked up on you. I had already gone awol. I knew who you were the minute I saw you. My niece. You can do what you want but Lucifer is your uncle too. " Gabriel said

"Will I ever see him?" Diva said. She was hurt that this was kept from her. "Kat, did you know?" 

"No I am surprised as you are. I knew you were gifted. I figured all three of us were." Kat said 

"Sammy did you know?" Diva asked biting her lip. 

"No but it makes sense. When we are together I do not feel my addiction so strong." Sam said and reached for her. Diva pulled away. 

"I want to see Michael now" Diva demanded of Death

"I will try to get him here soon but he is fighting again. " Death said

"So all this time he was too busy for me. He put me with people and never checked on me. I fell through the cracks because he was too busy fighting." Diva said 

"I will get him here in a day or two." Death said. He knew she would be important for the next fight he saw the visions. 

"Ok but that is not a request it is a demand." Diva said and ran upstairs to her and Sam's room. 

Bobby gave Crowley a dirty look and swung at him. Crowley disappeared. 

*********************************************

Diva had gotten into the room and laid down on the bed and cried. She heard someone clearing his throat. She turned around and found Crowley.

"What are you doing here?" Diva said 

"Well I know that you got daddy issues but I think you and I could help each other out." Crowley said

"Why should I trust you? You are a demon. I will not make a deal with you if that is why you are here." Diva said.

"I sense you are bored with Moose and want action. I am not boring." Crowley said 

"I love Sammy. He loves me. How can I get bored with that." Diva asked

Crowley left a card on her dresser. "I want you to call me after you talk with Dad. He might not get you but I do." Crowley then kissed her on the lips. She felt herself light on fire. Then just as he came into the room he was gone. 

Sam entered the room. He went right over to Diva and took her in his arms. 

"I love you, sweetie. Maybe I need to tell you that I am Lucifer's vessel and Dean is your father's vessel. I want from now on to tell you anything I know. " Sam said

"Did you know I was Michael's daughter?" Diva asked 

"No but you are my angel." Sam said laying kisses on her. Diva felt alive from before but she knew she loved Sam. She wondered why she could feel something with someone else. 

Sam laid her down on the bed and massaged her feet then worked his way up. By the time he got to her core. She was not thinking of anyone but her Moose yep it fit him. Big and powerful. He was gentle laying kisses on her thigh making her want him. He licked her core and she grabbed his hair. He then entered her. They made love for hours. Exploring each other. Sam fell asleep but Diva was wondering about who she was and Crowley had put the seed of doubt into her. 

She lay there and wondered what pandora's box she would open if she called him. 

************************************************************************

Roxy and the Baby were in Dean's and her room talking. He was a good baby. He was cooing and looking up at his daddy. Dean picked him up and feed him his bottle holding him and setting in the rocking chair. 

"Dean I can do that honey I ." Roxy said but could not finish she was tired and he saw it in her eyes. 

"That is ok honey save her strength. We will be going on our honeymoon as soon as this is over I intend to have another wedding and we are going on a real honeymoon." Dean said as she bent down and kissed him. Roxy got into bed and just as soon as she laid her head on the pillow she was asleep. 

Dean feed his pretty little boy and put him down to sleep. He then got into bed with his beautiful wife. He smiled even though there was a lot of things he would change he would never change meeting Roxy or getting her pregnant. He loved his baby boy and would protect him from Grandpa Luci. 

Dean closed his eyes not knowing Lucifer was watching them and even went over to the crib and bent down and made Dean Jr laugh. Yes, Lucifer could be funny and make people laugh. 

Lucifer just wanted to have his way. Yep, he was still selfish. Lucifer could not change. He wanted his cake and eat everyone else's too. He had always been like that he wanted to be loved above everyone and all the attention shined on him. 

******************************************************************************

Gabriel and Kat had been put up in a big attic room this time. Bobby told her they needed to soundproof the room He wanted to pretend that this was not going on. He did not approve but he knew not to fight. They had all debated whether to tell Bobby about Kat in Hell or not. They all had agreed not was better. Gabriel and Kat had not talked about what happened. She woke up to him looking grateful she had woken up. So she took that as a sign to maybe just not fight and be happy to just be with him. 

She knew though they would talk tonight. Bobby closed the door and Gabriel soundproofed the room. 

" I am worried about Diva. She is confused like I was when I found out about Bobby and You were confusing me too." Kat said and he turned around. Gabriel sat on the bed and patted it. Kat sat down.

"I will call upon my brother Michael. I will get him here tomorrow. I, however, want to discuss some stuff we need to before we can be together." Gabriel said taking her hand and kissing it. 

"Well if you keep that up Gabe all we will be doing is counting ceiling tiles." Kat said smiling.

"You have changed. You have become softer. I like it. It will however not get you out of my bad graces. I am still mad you risked your life to save Roxy's and to become an angel. Did my father say that is the only way we could truly be together?" Gabriel asked he still got mad Death and God had made her do the time with Lucifer and the whole time she was hurting he felt it and thought it was heartburn. 

"Ok so what do you want to know?" Kat asked and wondered how much she should tell him. 

"You are pigheaded, You are still wondering if you should lie to me. I will not go pick a fight with Luci now. I do however want to hurt him. " Gabriel said waiting for the truth.

"I did what I had to do." Kat said

"Ok how bad did he torture you?" Gabriel said shivering because he read her mind and saw all the beatings and how Lucifer would heal her to rape and beat her again. 

"I would do it all again. I would however not leave you like that. I just would have disappeared. he said he would kill you if you came down trying to save me. I could not have taken that. Do you know how it feels to love someone and know that they hate you. ?" Kat asked looking into his eyes. 

"Yes" Gabriel sighed "I do I thought you hated me. I thought you would rather be Lucifer's whore than being my love." Gabriel said and got up and went to the desk which had a bottle of whiskey on it. He poured two glasses of it and gave her one and drank his sitting on the bed again. 

She reached out to touch his face and he held her hand there and kissed it. "Can we get past this? I saw you having sex with lots of redheads while I was in hell. He would torture me that way. Telling me you did not love me." Kat said starting to cry.

"Kat I was trying to forget you. Hell up until You told me in the hospital room you had always loved me. I was going to go back to my porno lifestyle. I have never loved someone like I love you. And when we made love in the strip club I was so mad at you. You acted like a ragdoll and would not respond. I felt like you were broken. " Gabriel said explaining his point of view. 

"I had a deal with Lucifer. Death made sure it was only for seven months. God also told me that I had to suffer to heal Roxy and that being away from you was my suffering. It was a seven-month deal and it ended at midnight the night. I could not have told you even if I wanted to. I had to save Roxy. " Kat said

"Castiel did not tell me anything except he did not sleep with you." Gabriel said. "I can not promise a lot but I love you, Kat. I am sorry if my porn company make you sick. I will get Didi to run that side. I, however, got the feeling we are being assigned Earth duty. We will need the money for life here. " Gabriel said taking her into his arms and kissing her. And she felt the passion that they always shared return with that kiss. So did Gabriel if he had doubts that kiss wiped them away her being an angel had made it feel different and he wrapped his wings around her. They floated there just kissing and exploring each other. She did not have her wings yet. They had not grown in just yet. They would take 6-8 weeks. Her back, however, was itchy. He undressed her while they were wrapped in his wings. His wings were strong enough to hold her. He snapped and her clothes were off and he pulled her to him and spun them They kissed and he entered her. He took his time that night. He wanted his angel to know he worshiped her. He knew they would still have their fights but she was his heaven. 

************************************************************************

Diva snuck out and called Crowley who appeared to her as she took a moonlight walk. 

"So you could not wait. " Crowley said laughing and smiling. 

"What do you have in mind? I am not selling my soul. And I am not turning into a demon. I also am not being a pawn in your sick game with Lucifer." Diva said she was regretting her decision to call upon him now. 

"I think you and I could have some fun. Sammy need not know about our little fun time. I need you to help me out. " Crowley said she made his nether region come to life. 

"Oh no I can not do that." Diva said

"No I feel I have to have a fair trade. I have to have something on you that you would not want people to know. So you will go through with this." Crowley said

"I want help with making Lucifer go back in his hole and me be in charge of my part. I feel you could get your dad to help me." Crowley said

"Why should I?" Diva asked

"Because Lucifer tortured your bestie and was going to kill your other bestie and you are bored." Crowley could smell her interest in him. "All I want is for you to whip me and take your heels and tramp on me. I will take picture of course. " 

"Ok fine I will be your dominatrix." Diva said she had done a gig once for six months. She stopped it after she got a guy obsessed with her. 

Crowley took her hand and they were in his chamber. She was in a black leather outfit and had a riding crop. He was on a rack close to the floor. She had thigh high boots with 8-inch heels. She whipped him and then walked on him. Crowley was in heaven. His girls were not good with the whip but Diva had his little bits all hard.

She saw how hard he got and it made her excited. but she just continued this trade until he returned her and even snapped her into bed with Sam. She felt guilty but excited and woke up Sam taking him into her mouth. Then she hopped on top of him riding him like a cowgirl. 

Sam would enjoy the benefits for awhile. She loved Sam but wanted revenge. 

******************************************

Gabriel was true to his word to Kat and got Michael to return with him that night. 

Sam and Dean were the first ones to see him walk into the yard. The girls were taking a walk with Dean Robert Lucifer Winchester Jr. They all called him little Dean. Crowley called him little Squirrel. 

Michael had chosen their father's young vessel. 

Gabriel and Michael stopped at the car. 

Dean wiped his hands on a towel and looked up and so did Sam. 

"What are you doing here jerk?" Dean asked

"I need to talk to Diva." Michael said

Diva appeared in the yard. She had seen Gabriel walking with a man she knew was Michael. 

Kat and Roxy caught up. Michael came over to them. He looked at Diva and said "Hello daughter." 

"Why did you leave me, father?" Diva asked

"That is complicated." Michael said

"Well uncomplicate it." Diva said.


	9. everyone's got trust issues.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diva has an affair with Crowley and make a deal with him. Gabriel has trust issues with Kat. And they all prepare to fight.

"Look I did what I had to do. I am an angel of the lord. I have missions. I thought I loved your mother but my real love is serving my father." Michael said and put his hand gently on her face. Diva pulled away.

"You are so full of shit. You abandoned my mother and me when we needed you the most. Angel or no angel. If Gabriel would not have came and got you would you have ever come to see me?" Diva asked but she knew the answer.

 

"My child I have came to see you before I just was in different bodies." Michael said "I am sorry but my mission is above this. I have a higher purpose we all do."

Diva did not want to talk to him anymore and ran away.

 

"You are a bastard you know that" Kat said and ran after her friend so did Roxy.

 

"You know brother that was messed up. Why even come down and talk to her if you were going to be that cold." Gabriel asked looking at his brother with his whiskey colored eyes. He thought he saw an ounce of compassion in his brother's blue eyes for a minute.

"Gabriel we are at war. We do not have time to have children. I love Diva but she has a mission too. We all do. You have lost sight of our mission. Brother you have let Earth control your duties. I am above that. I lost sight of that with Diva's mother and it almost made me lose my way. You need to come back and do what our father needs." Michael said thinking he knew what God wanted of him.

 

Gabriel laughed "I talked to God and Death and they want me here. I have gone through hell. Love is what God wants for all of us. Diva is your daughter. She did not ask to be born. You selfish bastard. She wants you to be her father. That is all she wants. Your love and you just denied it." Gabriel said 

Michael turned to face his brother with tears in his eyes and then he said "I will come back down soon. I will try to make it right. I have a few things to do. " Michael then left. 

"He is an arrogant SOB" Dean said . He had just put the baby down for his nap. 

"No he is an asshole." Sam said so pissed off at Michael. He would have went to Diva but he figured Kat and Roxy would talk to her. They had become alittle distant lately he figured that was because of finding out Michael was her father. He had no idea that there was more than meets the eye. 

 

"My brother is being a jerk. We all have to get focused. I have a feeling this thing with Lucifer is not done. Roxy is still his daughter. There is alot to deal with boys. " Gabriel said whistling. The boys shook their head as Bobby came out and made them all come in because of the weather. 

**********************************************************************  
Diva ran to the barn that was on the side of the house. She knew her friends would be behind her. She saw the pissed off looks on their faces, when her father was talking to her. 

Roxy came in first but Kat was right behind her. 

"You know girl I hate to be mean but your father is a dick. I agree with Dean when he says angels are such dicks. Except for Gabe and Castiel. And right now my Gabriel is being a jerk half the time. " Kat said Roxy and Kat sat down on the bales of hay beside Diva. 

"I am disappointed to say the least. I have a plan , girls but not sure if you guys will approve." Diva said through her tears. 

"We support whatever you do you know that." Roxy said and Kat was nodding too.

"Hey you guys supported me when I decided to go to hell and be gone for 7 months." Kat said

"Yeah but we were still worried so many things could have gone wrong. Plus God and Death kind of told you a plan. I am flying by the edge of my seat here. I am driven by revenge and hurt feelings guys." Diva said

Kat smiled . They had always came up with hairbrained schemes before it was their MO. Most of the time it turned out ok. Kat had a feeling this time might go the other way but her being an angel would help them out. "So what is the plan." Kat asked looking at Diva. Roxy laughed at the look on Diva's face.

"So no matter what it is you guys are with me?" Diva asked

"Always" Roxy and Kat said together and they held hands.

It was always them for almost more than ten years or more. They were all they had for so long. Even when Kat broke down and told them her terrible secret and they all thought she would have to pay the ultimate price for her youth. They stuck together. 

"I want revenge for myself , For you Roxy and for you Kat. You almost lost Gabriel and the jury is still out. He still seems pissed off to me. I am not sure if I can trust Crowley but I think he would help us because he wants to take over and he does not like your father Roxy." Diva said

"Crowley he is a snake but yes he does hate my father. I however believe that my father needs to be taught a lesson. " Roxy said

"I am up for what ever you have in mind but keep in mind Lucifer does have to be down in hell. Crowley I would not trust. Diva I trust you and Roxy. I have known Sam and Dean all my life so I of course trust the boys. So whatever the plan I am in." Kat said

"I am making it up as I go along. I just wanted to throw it out there. Sorry Roxy but you have a baby I can not put you into the mix. This will probably be just Kat and me doing the dangerous stuff but we will however let you know everything. I might have you be the eyes and ears." Diva said looking over at Roxy but instead of meeting a icy stare like she thought she got Roxy's smile meeting her.

"I understand completely after what all three of us have gone through. I want Dean Jr to have his mother around all the time. My parents were relatively good to me. I just want to be the best mom ever. You guys are my family but Dean and Jr are now that too. I still want to be included in the plans but I also need to think of him first." Roxy said

Kat smiled and so did Diva . They were so proud of Dean and Roxy . Them two were in love and you could see that their son would be fine. They all hugged.

"I will be laying down the ground work tonight. I will let you guys know the details. For now it is all coming together. " Diva said. She was flying by the seat of her pants and she knew that they knew that. 

"Just let me know what I need to do." Roxy said as she was leaving. 

After Roxy left to go check on her little boy. "Ok spill, I know that you have no plan but I have seen tension between you and Sam. Do you love him or are you just pushing him away?" Kat asked. Kat was torn because Diva and Roxy were like sisters to her and Dean and Sam was like brothers to her. 

"I love him , but I am confused and I right now I am torn." Diva said not wanting to let Kat know she was playing a dangerous game with Crowley. She had been beating him and stepping on him regularly. 

"Ok when you need to talk. You can tell me anything. I promise I will not judge you." Kat said and hugged her. They both walked back up the house. 

***********************************************************

Bobby loved that he had his family back. Kat made dinner and they all would sit and play cards after. 

Dean and Sam did a few hunts but mostly since the baby and all that was happening they played it cool. 

Gabriel and Kat were just fighting all the time. Even though they slept together, He was keeping his distance. Kat had thought they made up. 

Kat was outside sitting on the porch. When Gabriel came out. 

"So you here to fight some more. I thought we were past this?" Kat said irritated. 

"I am sorry. You girls are keeping secrets. I am sick of this Kat. I love you but I think I need time. " Gabriel said. He pulled his hand through his hair. He was fighting his love for her again. She hurt him too bad. He loved her and loved being with her but when did it end. 

"After everything I went through to become an angel. And everything I did you are such an asshole. You know that. I hope you go back to Florida and never come back. I think maybe I should have just stayed in hell. At least Lucifer never sent me mixed signals." Kat said

"Well maybe you should go be with my brother. I have a business to run and I will be back. I just need time to get over my hurt. You know Kat you refuse to tell me the truth and I am sick of waiting for it. It is not fair." Gabriel said. He wanted the truth. He also wanted to take her in his arms and just be with her 24/7 but the he saw that either he had to give them both cooling time away or they would never be together. He pulled her to him and kissed her. "I will be back in a few days." Gabriel said and snapped out. 

Kat cried and sat down. She knew she was doing the same thing she always did. She was too proud to go after him. She figured that was what he wanted. She needed to be here. She knew Diva was angry and needed her here. Gabriel was being a jerk. 

Bobby heard the whole thing. He was confused. They never told him Kat was in Hell. 

Bobby wanted to kill Gabriel he was being a dick but if Kat would not be honest then Gabriel had a point. Being a father was hard. All Bobby wanted to do was take Kat's side even if Gabriel might be a little right. 

Bobby came out to sit with Kat after Gabriel left. He just took her in his arms and let her cry. 

Kat was relieved when Bobby came out. She needed her dad.

"You know I heard everything you two said. I would at some point like to know the truth too. Gabriel has a point you know. He loves you. I am positive. He is just like you. He is pushing you away too. You two will either push each other out of your lives and be miserable or you both will come to your senses and be together." Bobby said

Kat then turned to her father and told him everything. Bobby after hearing all of it was not knowing whose side he should be on. He understood why Kat did not want to tell Gabriel everything. It was to spare him the bad feelings she felt but Gabriel needed to know everything. 

" Balls!! I am sorry Kat . He needs to know everything. Put your cards on the table. Go to him and see what he says. Then if he is still a douche bag. Gank his angel ass. He is an asshole anyway." Bobby said

"I know Dad. My friends need me though. " Kat said

"The boys and I can hold down the fort. If we are preparing for war with Lucifer and Michael. I say we might need that jerkwad." Bobby said hating to admit Gabriel might come in handy.

Kat kissed Bobby and went inside to talk to the girls to let them know she had to go get Gabriel. 

Roxy was in her room with Dean. Thank god the baby was up. Kat came in and kissed her favorite baby ever. He cooed.

"I know you just did not come in here to kiss the baby." Roxy said laughing because she heard Gabriel and Kat fighting. 

"No have you seen Diva? I might go pop in on Gabriel to get him back here." Kat said

"I think you need to." Roxy said "I however think you missed her. She went out for a ride." 

"Ok I will be back in the morning at the latest. Please call me if I need to come back here any sooner." Kat said hugging her and hugging Dean. She hugged Sam as she went out the door.

"Where you going?" Sam asked but he knew it was a matter of time before she went after Gabriel. 

"To go get my pigheaded Gabriel back. I love him even though he is a jerk." Kat said

"Yeah I am giving Diva space. Do you have advice for me?" Sam asked

 

"Yes just love her. She needs you Sam. You need to quit doubting yourself kid. You are what she needs. You are awesome. I love you Sam like a brother." Kat said

"Thank you. Dean and I feel the same way Kat" Sammy said taking her in his arms again and hugging her. 

Kat snapped out. 

 

***************************************************************************

Diva had went to go seal the deal with Crowley. She had put on her boots and did the same routine. 

Crowley rolled over after their session. "So what do you want woman? I sense you want more tonight?"Crowley said holding his towel and tucking it in as he walked over to his bar. 

"I want revenge Crowley. I want my father to suffer. I want Lucifer to suffer." Diva said

"Ok I want you to willingly kiss me to seal our deal. I will help you if you help me." Crowley handed her a drink and pulled her on his lap. He had waited for this. Nothing would piss Michael off worse than Diva working with him. 

He pulled her to him and grabbed her chin and kissed her. He let his tongue slide into her mouth tasting her. She did not realize how good it would feel. Diva loved being bad. 

Crowley made her feel dangerous. She loved Sam but could not tell him what she was up to. He would have talked her out of it. 

He then took his hands and undid his ties that went down her corset. He buried his face in her breasts. Diva threw her head back and let him. He took his tongue and traced the nipple and lightly bit it. 

Crowley's hands took liberties and worked their way down . Diva enjoyed the thoroughness of his touch. He undid her corset leaving her naked from the waist up. Crowley kissed and licked his way down. He buried his face in her softness. For a moment she lost herself in the feeling. He stayed down there for awhile and slowly worked his way up to her sliding in her. 

He felt so good when they joined. She felt him fill her up. He took his time he built up a rhythm and let himself go after he felt she was ready to go. 

They lay there afterwards. 

"What are you going to tell Moose about us?" Crowley asked

"Nothing this is business Crowley." Diva said putting on her clothes.

Crowley smiled he was impressed with the half angel. She was being bad but she played right into his hands. "Yes go home to your Moose." Crowley said

"You need to keep this between us." Diva said

Crowley laughed "I am a demon, but yes I will keep this between us if you promise to keep spanking me." Crowley said.

Diva said "You are sick" 

"Yes well I am" Crowley said watching her leave. Diva got on her Motorcycle and went back to the house. 

*******************************************************************************

Kat snapped into his back room set. Gabriel was not there. She found him in the bar drinking.

She snuck up behind him. The bar was empty. She put her hands over his eyes. 

He spun around and took her hands off. He looked happy she was there. 

"Why is there no girls or customers?" Kat asked

"I closed tonight" Gabriel said "I just did not feel like having them here. I am miserable. I do not know why I keep fighting you." Gabriel said. "I missed you so damn much. I just need you to tell me everything Kat. I want to trust you." 

Kat realized keeping things from him was not the answer and if she truly loved him. So Kat told him everything and even that they wanted revenge on Lucifer. She held back the Michael thing. 

Gabriel was not too happy with Lucifer so he agreed to help Her and the girls get revenge. "I however am not sure about Crowley but Lucifer does need to be taught a lesson. Diva has a right to be mad at my brother too. Michael however will come around. I know he will." Gabriel said. "This enough of this. I want to be with you. I want no other girls. I am selling this strip club to my bro Lucifer. I want to be with you wherever that is." 

Gabriel kissed her and she melted. They made love for hours. Before they left . Gabriel told his girl who ran things to sell it to Lucifer. Who gave him a huge inflated price. What did Lucifer care it was only money. 

 

*******************************************************

Gabriel and Kat returned to the junkyard. Bobby was on the porch cleaning his shotgun. 

"So you two kiss and make up?" Bobby asked

"Yep" Kat and Gabriel said

"Good cause Sam and Diva are fighting now." Bobby said

Sam came out and stormed past them. "She wants to help Crowley get the throne. Do you know this Kat?" Sam asked 

"Yes" Kat said

"You can not trust demons. Ruby betrayed me. I was drinking blood and became addicted." Sam said. He had almost died too. 

"I think we need to get a plan. Lucifer is not going to go away. Our child is here right now. I also think we all need our own houses no offense Bobby." Gabriel said

"None taken Gabriel" Bobby said "I have lots of property around here. I think sticking together nearby will be good." 

"I am sorry Sam. I think anyone who who does not like Lucifer is on our. side." Diva said

"Let all go in and talk about this inside. It is supposed to get down to 10 below tonight. No going on the porch and fighting Kat and Gabriel." Bobby said. 

They all went in and Roxy started breakfast. Little Dean was sleeping and he would be up soon. 

"I think Sam and I should do some research. Lucifer is starting to build an empire. I think he means to stay on Earth so he can see you Roxy." Dean said

"I sold him my business. I figured I might as well take some of his money." Gabriel said laughing.

"I think Lucifer is highly interested in Roxy and the baby. I also think putting Crowley in charge down there is going to piss him off and maybe make him go back down there to have it out with Crowley. " Diva said.

"That might work. " Michael said popping in "I think we would all be better off with my brother back in the cage. He needs to be in hell though or that is what God thinks."

Diva was surprised to see her wayward father show back up. They all ate breakfast and went upstairs to their rooms except Diva and Michael who went for a walk. 

"Why did you come back?" Diva asked

"I know you have a plan. I know you girls think trusting Crowley might work. I will help you. Crowley can not be trusted you know." Michael said "I want to be in your life you know. Diva I have seen what will happen soon. You are pregnant. I think you are going to need me."

"What" Diva said


	10. Diva has some explaining to do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diva finds out she is pregnant. And makes her choose which is Sam. Gabriel gets tricked by Lucifer.

Diva blinked her eyes. Michael put his finger to his lips. "Shhh I will keep your secret until you are ready to spill it. I am here to help. I will be around now. Lucifer has something up his sleeve for all of you. He is mad that Kat is an angel now and she slipped out of his deal. He will find a way to come between them." Michael said and turned to look at his brother who had his arm around Kat and looked happy.

"Why can't they just be happy? Why can't he leave us all alone.?" Diva asked

"You need to go talk to Sam or not. I think you need to decide my child who you want. If it is Sam Leave alone Crowley. If it is Crowley let Sam know now. " Michael said and took her chin into his hand making her look up at him. 

 

"I know Crowley is doing this for himself anyway. And I what day did I conceive?" Diva asked

 

"Two days ago" Michael said knowing that it could be Crowley's or Sam's. Michael had saw everything from Heaven. This is why he came down there. 

 

"Son of a bitch" Diva said

************************************

Kat and Gabriel decided they would get a house built up the road from here. Gabriel had seen a piece of property he liked the other day. He thought he saw a house built on it. The deal with Lucifer was not finalized either. Gabriel would have to go back down and deal with his douchebag brother to seal the deal. 

Gabriel was watching his brother Michael talking to Diva and they both looked serious. Sammy was pacing on the porch. And Dean was telling him to calm down. 

 

Roxy was dealing with the baby who had taken to crying non stop in the last few minutes. 

 

Kat looked up at Gabriel who was talking to Bobby about how he was going to make an offer on the house down the street. 

 

"Go ahead and help Roxy if you want. I will explain to Bobby about all of us moving out." Gabriel said and kissed her . 

Kat ran in and up the steps. Kat ran into the room and the baby spit up. 

"I think he is sick" Roxy said. She looked like she had not slept in a few days. 

"You know Roxy I can sit with the baby for the night if you want to go and have alone time with Dean. I know it has not been easy. Plus we all are looking at new houses so we can be around but not under my father's roof. " Kat said

"I know Dean was eyeing one around the corner. The yellow one. " Roxy said handing the Baby to Kat who had finally quieted down. Kat put him in the crib. 

 

"So maybe go and look at it tonight. I think that was Bobby's old house but he is selling it. He liked this house because of the junkyard. He rented it out a few years back but the renters trashed it. Bobby fixed it up but was wary about putting anyone else in it." Kat said . Kat sat down beside the window which was by the crib. She looked out to watch Bobby and Gabriel still talking. 

Roxy got ready "You sure you do not mind sitting with him for a few hours. I will be back quick. " Roxy said getting dressed

"No I will ask Diva to help if I need it. Plus I might have to get practice." Kat said

"Are you pregnant?" Roxy said stopping to look at Kat. 

"No but I would like to be one day maybe." Kat said looking at Dean Jr. who was cooing in his sleep.

"Oh good I think you and Gabriel need to stop fighting first." Roxy said putting her shoes on. 

"I agree" Kat said

Roxy came over to the crib and kissed Dean Jr. Then she hugged Kat and thanked her. 

*************************************************************

Diva realized that she had made a mistake with Crowley but she still needed him for the deal. She had pretty much told him last time that she would not do anymore. He had enough to incriminate her anyway if she did not help him get Lucifer trapped again. 

Now she realized that standing on the edge of this emotional cliff she knew Sam was the one she loved. When her dad said she was pregnant she knew only one man that would be happy if it was his. Plus Crowley had just been for fun and to make a deal. 

She hugged her father and went inside to talk to Sam who had gone in an hour ago. The temperature was slipping into the teens. She saw Roxy run out and grab Dean who looked surprised. Then got into the impala after they talked to Bobby who handed them keys. 

She walked past Bobby who nodded and went back to talking to Gabriel who looked rather serious. 

She then looked up and saw Kat who was rocking in the chair with the baby. 

Diva knew since Roxy went out she would go talk to Kat. She went upstairs and walked in as Kat was laying the baby down. 

"He woke up briefly and I rocked him back to sleep. " Kat said 

"I think you will be a good mother." Diva said sitting on the bed. 

"What is up. I have seen that look on your face before." Kat asked

"My father told me that he came back to help us all. That I needed him." Diva said starting to cry. She did not want to tell anyone this secret but she also did not know what to do.

Kat came over and hugged Diva. 

"Look if you do not know how to tell anyone this then wait and we will be here to talk to. I promise. If not out with it so you can talk it out. " Kat said. Diva laughed Kat always made her laugh. 

"Ok I am confused I love Sam and I " Diva said not wanting to say it out loud. Kat got up shut the door. 

"Ok spill this is about Crowley." Kat said soundproofing the room. A trick she had learned that angels can do.

"Ok I think no I slept with Crowley and I am pregnant. I am not sure if it is Crowley's or Sam's" Diva said crying more.

"We will deal with this. First you need to tell Sam the truth. Sam loves you. He will forgive you. I promise. He will want to kill Crowley but he will forgive you. If he finds out from Crowley he will not forgive you. Be truthful. I am learning the hard way." Kat said

Diva sniffed and wiped her tears. She hugged Kat and said "Yes and when I come back from talking I will help you with the baby because I think Gabriel and you will need to talk." Then Diva walked out of the room as Michael popped into the room.

Michael closed the door. "I need to talk to you Kat" Michael said

 

**********************************************************************

Roxy and Dean headed to the yellow house. Roxy had a picnic basket in hand. Bobby said if they liked it they could move in immediately. 

They drove up to it and knew it was perfect. It had been Bobby's house he grew up in. He had long exercised his Dad's ghost out of it. They walked up to the door and unlocked it. 

Dean bent down and carried her into the house. They looked around and liked it. 

"Bobby said that it will need cleaning but it has three bedrooms and two bathrooms. Bobby put the one bathroom in himself. He is so handy. The son of bitch said he even gave it a bomb shelter or non demon room down in the basement just like his. " Dean said. 

Roxy was not paying attention. She loved the house but this was about alone time. She had set up the picnic blanket on the floor and set up the food. It was getting to be dark soon. The lights were on. Bobby had made sure he kept it up. He always wanted Kat to live there. Kat had other ideas though. So when Dean asked about it and Gabriel had already said something about another house down the road. Bobby knew Dean and Roxy would love the house. 

Roxy was lying seductively on the blanket when he came back. 

"Oh I see Mrs Winchester. We need some down time." Dean said sitting down and nibbling on her ears and neck. He kissed her then and she felt it all over. Roxy had always felt that way when he kissed her. He just knew her magic combination. 

He let his hands go underneath her sweater. And then pulled it over her head. They were kissing but had to break to get the sweater off. He deepened the kiss as he unlatched her bra. He then used his hands to massage her breasts. H4e laid a trail down her neck and took her breasts into his mouth. 

Roxy threw back her head as she felt his hot mouth on her breasts "ooohh Dean" She cooed 

He let his hands unlatch her jeans and pulled them down. Leaving her in just her panties. He pulled off his shirt and removed his pants. 

"Dean I need you now." Roxy said taking off her panties. She laid him down and started kissing him. They did 69. She took him into her mouth working him in and out of it while stroking him. He dove into her. Licking and making her sing his praises. He made her stop before he exploded. She turned around and slid on him. She took him into her slowly. She arched her back as he came up to meet her for and kiss and then she started riding him. They both felt themselves build up.To Roxy it felt like fireworks on the forth of july in her. To Dean it felt like more. He knew he was in love. Roxy was amazing. 

"Oh my god baby I love you" Dean said as they both released. They lay there looking around at the place and quickly eating as they dressed. 

"Think he is up and crying" Dean asked as they were getting into the car.

"Nahh" Roxy said but she was not so sure Kat could handle her little Dean. 

 

*******************************************************************

Little Dean slept as Michael talked to Kat "I know Roxy and you have been her family for all this time. I thank you. That is why I am going to help you. You must trust me." Michael said putting a hand on her head. He showed her what was going to happen and what could be done about it. Then he removed his hand and said "Do you understand"

"Yes I need to let Gabriel go to Florida and Lucifer is going to try come between us again. He will drug Gabriel and make him sleep with women. Do I have to let this happen?" Kat said crying

"Yes you need to understand it was not Gabriel and I will go with you to give him the antidote. He loves you and needs you to understand. You will go tomorrow pick out the house and decorate it. Gabriel will then go to Florida. Then we will give him a few hours. I will make sure it is not too many girls." Michael said

"Nice thank you. Why must Gabriel and me keep suffering for everything." Kat asked

"Diva and Roxy are too. After we put out that fire we will come back here and take care of Diva and Sam." Michael said "And yes Sam will understand." 

**********************************************************

Diva watched him looking up stuff on his computer and take down some of Bobby's books off the dusty old shelves of Bobby's. Sam looked up and smiled he loved Diva but he knew she was hiding things. 

She sat on the edge of Bobby's desk. "I love you Sam. I have to tell you something and I need you to forgive me ok?" Diva said

"I am not going to like this am I?" Sam said but he already knew what she was going to say because he had followed her. He knew Crowley and he even confronted the bastard who admitted he slipped something in Diva's drink to make her to seduced. he held her hand as she cried and spilled all the details to him and told him what her father said. 

"I knew all of it except you are pregnant. " Sam pulled her to him and kissed her 

"I know you hate me Sam" Diva said

"Sweetie Crowley drugged you. I beat the shit out of him. He will still help us but I am not sure if we want his help. I love you for trying to help out in any way." Sam said holding her face in his hands. He had pulled her on to his lap. 

"What if I am carrying his baby?" Diva asked

"I do not care. We will love it anyway. I love you woman. " Sam said . He then got up and walked over to the door and locked it. He then set her back on his lap after taking her pants off and his pants off. "I want you now woman and then we will sneak upstairs and make love all night." Sam said pulling her on top of him. She felt him slip inside her. He felt her heat slid on him. They kissed and he opened her blouse to kiss her beautiful breasts. He licked the nipples and lightly bit them. She laughed as she felt herself exploded. He sucked in some skin to leave a mark on her breasts. 

"It marks my territory. I plan to leave marks like that all over your body tonight. " Sam said smiling. 

Diva smiled and laughed too. "Well then I will have to leave my own marks you bad boy." 

Sam exploded in her then. They kissed so that Bobby would not hear their moans. Then they dressed and took it upstairs. Afterwards she lay there and talked to him.

"I love you Sam Winchester." Diva said 

"I love you too Diva" Sam said "We are getting our own place tomorrow I love Bobby but I do not like sneaking around to be with you." 

"Agreed." Diva said

 

***************************************************************** 

Roxy and Dean came home to find the Baby asleep and Kat and Gabriel watching him sleep. They were sitting in the room talking about the house he was going to buy for them down the street. 

"Hi guys. Did the little one sleep good?" Roxy asked looking at the baby who was smiling in his sleep. 

"Yes he was asleep the whole time" Kat said as Gabriel and her got up and told them they were turning in. 

"They were in a hurry. " Roxy said and Dean closed the door and said "Well if we hurry the little guy will stay asleep so we can do something again." Dean and Roxy smiled and stripped and were in bed faster than anything taking advantage of the baby's sleep. Michael smiled from the livingroom he had made the baby sleep and it would sleep all night so they all could be happy if for only one night.

********************************************************************************

Gabriel carried her to the room and then shut the door making it soundproof. "This will be the last time we do this in your Father's house." Gabriel said smiling

"Yep Gabriel it will be. " Kat said focusing on tonight like Michael said. Gabriel watched as she took off all her clothing and let her wings expand. 

"ooohh my dear I love the wings. I need to show you how awesome they are. " He said striping and let his wings expand. They almost filled the room though so he had to not let them expand so much. "I am glad we are getting a another place. I need wing room." Gabriel said pulling Kat to him with his wings. She did not know how to really to that with hers. He showed her then they kissed and the wings wrapped around them. They did not need the bed with the wings they just floated there. 

Gabriel let his tongue explore her mouth. And she tasted his candy kiss and forgot everything save for the feelings her body was getting from him touching her. She felt so light and felt her body tingle. He kissed down her arms and then sucked her fingers. She bite his ears and licked the edges of his earlobes. He floated down on her wings and kissed her nipple licking them around the edges and then taking them each into his mouth. She moaned. 

"Thank god for the soundproofing Kat or your father would be shooting us down off the ceiling. Blood and feathers everywhere." Gabriel said moving to her belly button and licking in it. He put a hickey on her thigh. 

"You are bad candy man" Kat whispered in his ear. 

He whipped out a lollipop. He put it in his mouth and then put in her wet pussy. Kat felt came all over it as he was working it in and out of her. He took it out put it in his mouth and said "Best lolly I have ever had. " Then he floated down and replaced the lollipop with his mouth and tongue. She felt light headed. He was going to make her pass out. He hovered up to her mouth and kissed her. And slide himself into her wet pussy shoving his cock deep into her. He felt lightheaded himself. She made him feel a high. He never felt like this with any other woman. 

They both exploded in a matter of minute coming down and landing on the bed. 

"I love you Kat. I never want to leave you again but tomorrow after we sign for this house I have to go finish the deal with douchebag Lucifer. I want you to come get me. He is an asshole. He will try anything. He is a spoiled child." Gabriel kissing her shoulders and starting to work his cock right back into to her core. She moaned. They made love like this for hours. 

***************************************************************

Gabriel loved the smile on Kat's face when they signed the deal to buy the house. It was a two story place with lots of wing space for both of them. He even had not told her but he wanted kids to fly around the house. He gave her the credit card and told her to buy furniture. 

Gabriel kissed her and then snapped out. Kat bought furniture. And decorated the place. She timed it and waited after she got the house set up. Michael came in and said "It is time." 

They got to the club and found Lucifer and Gabriel in the middle of naked women. Gabriel was drunk but on Lucifer's potion . Michael smelled it on his breath.

"So your man is not in love with you anymore Kat" Lucifer said smiling.

"Nope I want all these women." Gabriel said the naked women swooned closer. Michael and Kat walked to Gabriel and Michael shoved the antidote down Gabriel throat. 

Gabriel's pupils turned normal. 

Kat said to Lucifer "Now I understand you think I am still human douchebag. " then her wings spread and hit him upside the head. "I might have been told not to kill you but I can hurt you now." She hit hard. Lucifer went to hit her and michael kicked him upside the head with his steel toed boots knocking him unconscious. 

Gabriel came to and cried "I am so sorry Kat " When he looked around and shoved the women off. They all turned into demons and poofed out. He sat and had his head in his hands. "How can you forgive me?" 

Kat bent down "The same way you forgave me. I love you." Kat said and they snapped out and back to there house but not before they heard Lucifer screaming his rage. 

"At least I got the money and I still own the hotel. " Gabriel said laughing and kissed Kat.

"Lucifer is not done with any of us by a long shot brother." Michael said


	11. happily ever after?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They fight the final fight well maybe not final. Then they all get married and live happily ever after. Gabriel and Kat will still fight just so they can make up.

When they were home for about an hour Gabriel was finally thinking clearly and was mad. 

"Kat why did you not let me beat his ass. He has it coming. I should go back down to Florida and beat him to a bloody pulp. He will not stop agitating us. " Gabriel said "And furthermore he wants to make us miserable, He clearly wanted us apart to make us suffer more."

"Yes that was his plan but I told Kat she had to understand Lucifer drugged you. You would not have done what you did otherwise brother. " Michael said "Plus you need us all to throw Lucifer back in the cage. Or we need to convince him he needs to stay put in Hell. "

"That is why you people have me. I am your friendly neighborhood Demon." Crowley said but Sam got a angry look on his face. Crowley had just appeared out of no where and Bobby w3as not happy to see him in his house. "Oh stop whining Moose she seemed willing at the time. " Crowley blew a kiss at Diva who made a gagging noise. "Oh well I can still help you guys with Lucifer staying in hell and I will run things while he stays in the cage. I do not think he will fall for Sam this time. You will need a better lure. " Crowley said looking at Kat

"Yes I know I will have to Grab him and pull him in." Kat said Gabriel shaking his head no

"Sorry bro. That might be the best way. Castiel and I will go get her. Just before the door closes. It is the best idea we got. " Michael said. 

"I am not happy that the love of my life has to keep putting her life on the line because my jackass brother Lucifer has to play a spoiled child. " Gabriel said hugging Kat. He did not want to let her go. He could not wait to get her home tonight to show her how much he loved her. 

"It is ok. Things will be better when we get him caged." Kat said

Roxy sighed "My bio dad needs to be in the caged to so he will not hurt us anymore" Roxy said and Dean nodded. "The baby need to grow up not worrying about grandpa trying to make it hell for all of us." 

"Yes well I say we hit him soon. We got all the rings still Death came and delivered his ring before we rescued you Gabriel." Michael said

Then they all laid out a plan to get Lucifer to the graveyard. It would happen at midnight. That left a total of four hours to of alone time Gabriel figured. 

They all had decided the same thing Bobby got everything ready. Gabriel got Bobby alone before Kat and him left to be alone. 

"Hey can I talk to you alone Bobby?." Gabriel asked feeling nervous

"Sure son what is on your mind" Bobby asked loading weapons as he spoke to Gabriel . Gabriel knew none of those weapons would kill him but he still gulped. 

"OK I am just going to come out and say it. I want to marry Kat and make an honest woman of her. I love her with all my heart. " Gabriel said Bobby looked up and did a surprising thing. He got up and hugged the Archangel.

"I wondered if you were going to ask me first being she is my only child." Bobby said he had tears in his eyes. 

"Yes of course Bobby. I do not want to make you mad old man." Gabriel said. 

Bobby said "Well go you idjiot but know if you break her heart not only will I come after you the boys will too." Bobby said 

Gabriel smiled and got Kat and snapped them out. 

*****************************************************************************  
Gabriel and Kat snapped into their house which had candles and flowers all in it. Their table was set. 

"You planned this? " Kat said smiling and sat down at the table. Gabriel poured her a glass of champagne. She put it to her lips and looked at him while drinking it. He had a weird smile on his face. She then looked at the glass more closely and saw something in it. It was shining . 

She drank the rest and pulled the ring out of the glass. Actually pouring it into her hand was more like it. Gabriel bent down in front of her and got on his knees. He took the ring and held it up. 

"You know you are the most exasperating woman I have ever known. I just can not get you out of my head and I can not live without you. I want you in my life always. Please be mine." Gabriel said looking up at Kat who was crying and nodding yes. 

He took advantage of the clothes he snapped them into. He had her in a short black dress with stockings and high heels. He made sure her undergarments were easily accessible. When she came in for the kiss he took her lips and slide his tongue in her mouth. He was tasting her sweetness. He had his hands slowly going down her and he took his hands and gripped her knees spreading her legs apart. He then worked her hands slowly up her dress. His tongue never leaving her mouth. His fingers got busy and slide into her pussy. He played with her for a little bit. She moaned. 

He then kissed his way down her. He kissed her thighs and buried his face in her. He licked until she begged him to fuck her. 

Gabriel moved her panties aside and unzipped his pants. He bent her over the table and He slid his hard cock inside her wet pussy making them both moan loudly. He grabbed her waist and pushed himself further inside her quivering core. He felt her muscles tighten and he felt himself release inside her. She came as he was cuming and they then sat down on the chair. She straddled him and he took her lips and kissed her again not wanting to break apart from her. He snapped his fingers and they were naked in the tub. Candles ablaze in the bathroom but out in the livingroom. He had put roses all in the bathroom too. 

"You know Gabriel I love you" Kat said as she slid on him again. 

Gabriel felt like he was going to burst with joy. "I love you too my hell Kat" Gabriel buried his head in her breasts. They made love for the next few hours. 

************************************************************************

Roxy and Dean had took Dean Jr to Jody's. And went back to the house to share some alone time. 

Roxy came out of the bathroom as Dean was sitting on the be in nothing but boxers. She just had on a towel and let it fall. 

Dean gave her a sexy smile and pointed and curled his finger to say come here. She walked over to him sultrily and sat on his lap. Dean took his time and kissed her passionately first and then licked down to the base of her neck sucking on it to give her a hickey. 

"I just want to mark my territory. " Dean said and Roxy laughed and then she moaned as he took her right breast then her left breast into his mouth. He grabbed her ass and pushed her up so he could get up and flip her around. He wanted her now. He slid his boxers off and entered her. He slid into her and she felt like butter and him the knife. 

He worked in and out of her until he felt her cum a few times and heard her moan. He could stand it no more and built up their rhythm . He heard her moan mix with his and they came together . 

They lay on each other kissing and then went at it a few more times. They figured if they had to do battle with Lucifer then They might as well have some fun time first. 

"Dean will it always be this great" Roxy asked

"Yep you are my beautiful wife. I love you Roxy from the very first time I kissed you I knew." Dean said kissing her again. 

*********************************************************************

Diva and Sam were kissing as they got out the car. And He carried her in kissing her the whole way. He got the door unlocked and hell he did not wait for the bedroom. He lay her across the kitchen counter and tore her clothes off. He lifted her on to his face and buried his tongue in her. He loved tasting her. She tasted so good. Diva moaned and held on to his head pulling his hair. He then lifted her down and stripped down and then lifted her legs and put them on his shoulders. He slid into to her and felt how deep he went. She came all over him. 

He then switched positions and laid down and had her climb on top of him riding him cowgirl style. He felt her pussy tighten as she slid down his massive cock. She moaned because it felt so good to be in his arms. He grabbed her ass and pushed her up and down. He felt himself getting ready to cum as he felt her tighten. They moaned loudly. 

Diva got off and kissed him making him chase her to the shower. 

"The last one there has to scrub the other ones back. " Diva said running up the stairs ahead of him. 

Sam took long strides but let her win. They enjoyed the shower for awhile. Letting the water run over them. 

They would christen the bed a few times that night. Each of them upset when they had to stop and get ready for battle. 

 

****************************************************************

Bobby saw Gabriel and Kat snap in first. Then he heard Dean's impala roaring in the yard. 

Lastly he heard a motorcycle come into the yard. Dean and Sam would both carry their women in. 

Michael and Castiel had been there helping him ready the weapons. 

Bobby laughed as they fought about who was going to do what. 

They all went over the plan. Bobby said "Crowley says he will see us there" 

 

Gabriel rolled his eyes. "I doubt that" Gabriel said

"Never trust a demon" Dean said 

"Nope Sam and Diva said

*********************************************************************

They were at the cemetery at midnight. It was eerie. Lucifer was already there sitting on a gravestone. 

"You know I figured you guys would be late but you are right on time " Lucifer said looking at his watch. 

"So what do you want Lucifer?" Michael said

"I want to make all of miserable. " Lucifer said laughing "What do you think I want?"

" You Always want something " Kat said

"oohh my little kitty kat does Gabriel make you moan and scratch like I did?" Lucifer asked raising his eyebrows. 

"You son of a bitch she is going to be my wife" Gabriel said pulling Kat behind him. Kat stepped out from behind him though. 

Sam said "What do you want Lucifer?" 

"Do not worry I do not want you anymore not yet at least" Lucifer said.

"Cut to the chase" Michael said

"Ok brother I want Diva and Kat and Roxy in the cage with me for all time." Lucifer said

"Not a chance in hell." Dean said pulling Roxy behind him

"Ok how about visiting rights to my grandson." Lucifer said he was toying with them . 

Kat said "Fine take me " Gabriel tried to stop her. 

Michael nodded and Kat ran at Lucifer at full speed. Michael opened the cage and Kat grabbed Lucifer . Just as they were about to fall into the pit. Crowley came out of Nowhere and Held on to Lucifer . Gabriel and Michael grabbed Kat . Crowley fell into the pit with Lucifer and Castiel sealed it. 

"Are we going to go after Crowley?" Michael asked

"Yeah but let him suffer a few days." Gabriel said as he held Kat and then faced her "How could you do that?" Gabriel said but Bobby ran over crying and pulled his daughter to him. "Never do that to meKat you hear me. I can not lose you ever. I want to die first." Bobby said Taking her in his arms and hugging her and Gabriel. 

"I am so glad that is over. " Roxy said hugging Dean

"He is your father don't you want to visit him?" Dean asked 

"Nope he is my bio dad. I was raised by a caring man who loved me even though i was Lucifer's child" Roxy said kissing Dean. 

They all left one by one. Hugging each other. 

*****************************************************

Crowley got out the next morning with help from Michael and Castiel. 

Crowley dusted himself off. As they put him at his throne "You know you guys took long enough" Crowley said pouring himself a drink. 

"You are lucky we came at all. A deal is a deal but you better leave my little girl alone." Michael said

"Ok I got what I wanted anyway" Crowley said but after they left he laughed. 

************************************************************************

Diva and Sam's wedding was beautiful . Diva came down the aisle in a Vera wang dress. Michael gave her away. They all were crying with tears of joy. 

They went on a short honeymoon. Sam wanted to cut it short so he could be at Dean's wedding. 

Dean's and Roxy's wedding was in their backyard. They all had cooked barbeque. There was lots of beer. They even got a Kansas cover band to play. Bobby walked Roxy down the aisle. 

The baby didn't cry once and Roxy had him in a little suit. There honeymoon was cut short too because of Gabriel's and Kat's wedding.

It was in their huge garden in the back of their house. Only a few attended. Bobby walked her down the aisle and Gabriel wore a Elvis costume. 

They all decided since they had cut their honeymoons short they went with Gabriel and Kat to Hawaii . And had a fabulous time. 

 

Diva's Baby with Sam was Sam's not Crowley's. They all thanked God for that. 

It was a beautiful baby girl. They named Mary . She had beautiful black hair like her mother. 

They all lived happily ever after I would say but they are Winchesters and as Gabriel says "The end of the world is still nigh" 

Gabriel and Kat are expecting twins, they found out after the birth of Diva's daughter.


End file.
